


Poisoned by the Pixie

by liknowhere



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Chastity Device, Collars, Cuckquean, Dirty Talk, Exposure, F/F, Gags, Humiliation, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknowhere/pseuds/liknowhere
Summary: Candice LeRae still couldn't beat Io Shirai in the ring but how much does that really matter?This is more of a short BDSM and bondage story rather than an anal adventure so I don't expect previous readers to love it. Just wanted something slightly different out there. Give it a try I guess.Future chapters are likely to be longer and more along the lines of what could be expected from my degenerate self, ha.A loose follow-up to my two previous stories, ‘Hugging the Sky Pirates’ especially, so feel free to browse them for extra context first.
Relationships: Kairi Sane | Kairi Hojo/Candice LeRae, Kairi Sane | Kairi Hojo/Shirai Io, Shirai Io/Candice LeRae
Comments: 41
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I of course don't own or know any of the characters or people involved. Just a smutty story from a bored mind. Not based on any reality, I'm sure. Sadly.

The reigning NXT women’s champion Io Shirai was busy preparing a meal in the kitchen, her eye on the clock hanging in front of her. The temporary solitude helped her process her thoughts, even with the tasks she had been set. The whole thing had become her latest form of personal therapy, if she tried to put it in the most innocent of ways. 

She was in the middle of splitting the food evenly across two plates when she heard the key twisting in the front door, rushing her to finish the basic meal of vegetables and meat. She wasn’t the best cook around but strived to satisfy somehow, especially when she wasn’t going to be the real judge of her own performance.

The door closing signified her time was over, though it was fair to say Io couldn't stop reflecting and attempting to justify. Even if Io carried the guilt of not yet announcing this to her partner, the lovable Kairi Sane, it was that very woman that had directly  _ told her  _ to do something like this with a genuine smile, wanting the best for her partner. To be fair based on her own history Kairi understood it better than anyone.

The two of them did very much love each other, and despite their recent experience being dominated by Sasha Banks and Bayley they had made a decent recovery. Io had stayed true to her claims of remaining the top between the two of them, as well as using many of the other competitors the champion beat along the way in NXT. On the occasions where Io  _ needed  _ to feel certain things inside her again Kairi was more than happy to wield the strap-on, but she recognised that maybe Io needed to feel something more dangerous again, or that she was repressing some kind of fear that grew inside her since that defeat. Kairi’s words stayed on Io’s mind:  _ I don't mind what you do as long as you come home to me at the end of the day.  _

“I’m home!” A voice could be heard calling down the hall, along with the identifiable sound of shopping bags rustling. It was a statement that was harmless without context, but the announcement and the sound of bags came with expectation, one that Io was quick to try and fulfil.

She quickly discarded her prior task to hurry to the front door, where a waiting Candice LeRae was hanging her keys up, her bags placed down onto the floor already.

The Poison Pixie was clearly having a very enjoyable afternoon, reacting to the apologetic bow of Io Shirai with a grin and a rhetorical question. “Aren’t you going to welcome me back?”

There was a slight delay. This was no longer the first time they had played this little game, Io visiting Candice and Johnny’s home when the two women could privately fit it in, but it was still difficult with her level of pride to throw herself into the act.

Io swallowed that pride enough to give an attempt at “welcome back, Candice” but her words were slurred, muffled by the bit-gag Candice had left tightly in her mouth for the past couple of hours. It was clearly difficult enough that Candice tutted in mock sympathy, wiping the gagged woman’s lower lip with her thumb.

“Poor thing.” Candice muttered, successfully swiping away the little collection of drool that had gathered. “Have you behaved while I was gone?”

There was another couple of nods from Io, the NXT champion sparing herself from another attempt at speech. Candice could have complained but to be unhappy with this situation would be insanity for her.

Between the two of them this had initially been presented as Io's idea. She had soundly defeated Candice once again, the woman with newly purple hair always coming up short against the stronger competitor when it really mattered. Io’s appearance in the locker room afterwards put Candice on edge, thinking the champion was there to gloat or even use her again. After all it was Io Shirai that had taken Candice’s anal virgnity in the first place, seen as a way of cementing a new era for Io, a woman that had accomplished much but had reached her limit in NXT until betraying her friend and adopting a new outlook, a new style.

That had taken her to the peak of NXT, and established her as the best top they had until that recent loss to Sasha Banks and Bayley put the team in position to use Kairi Sane and Io, the latter losing her anal virginity to The Boss in the process. Since then the champion had stayed true to her word in remaining a top, minus some experiences in private with her lover, considering this to be her first real misstep since then.

Io and Kairi went beyond just picking up where they left off, the latter’s return to NXT giving them the opportunity to get back together even if one of the early stages was being used together by The Golden Role Models. It was a loving and safe relationship, but the reigning champion had developed a need for something additional, encouraged by Kairi. 

The Pirate Princess had once been owned by Asuka before that woman was taken by Carmella, having Kairi as a sort of resulting package deal. Seeing some early submission from Io gave her the occasional fear that she would be unlucky enough for the same to happen again, but this did feel different. Asuka was her friend and owner but they weren't necessarily in a relationship. Herself and Io were definitely a couple, even living together, so she trusted that she wouldn't be some forgotten side piece again. 

Kairi was also honest enough with herself to know that there was something twisted and erotic about the thought of somebody else using her girlfriend. It had an almost reckless appeal to her submissive side. It wasn't why she chose to put the idea in Io's head, but it helped to see the positives of it. 

As part of the agreement Io presented to Candice she had still been unwilling to surrender her ass, partially fearing the consequence of making that too regular a thing for anyone but Kairi, but she had reflected on the idea it could be partially driven by Candice’s inability to defeat her in the ring. She was a good wrestler, sure, but she hadn't shown herself to be  _ better  _ on any important occasion, in contrast to Sasha and Bayley beating her fairly. While it hurt to be bested in the ring it did help her headspace when it came to displaying that level of submission afterwards. 

Even in the already special case of anally submitting to Kairi it was still a woman Io could see herself being pinned by. Maybe she couldn't see herself surrendering that part of her unless she carried that specific level of respect for the other woman. Likely why she kept a closer eye on the likes of Charlotte Flair, Asuka, and on the NXT side of things competitors like Rhea Ripley. 

Io had been adamant that she had no fear when it came to Rhea but there was no denying she was likely her biggest challenger, a match everyone knew was inevitable in the very near future. Rhea had taken a big loss at Wrestlemania to Charlotte but had seemingly made a steady recovery since then, meanwhile Io had been mildly shaken by her own recent defeat to Sasha and Bayley despite an otherwise successful year. She would never admit it but a seed of doubt had been planted in her mind that Rhea could maybe be the one to eventually take her championship, the thing she had worked so hard for.

At least if she directly chose to submit to Candice it was a way of taking control of her fears in a way that she couldn’t quite just with Kairi alone. It gave her some submissive experience outside of being defeated as a wrestler, hoping that would lessen the fear that came with imagining a future loss. That was what led Io to Candice after that performance. It wasn’t to gloat, or to use her former friend. No, she tried to negotiate an experience for the two of them, a strictly private deal that was very difficult for her to word and propose in the first place.

In short, Io wasn’t willing to take on an entirely new submissive life, she was stronger than that, but there was an itch for humiliation that wasn’t able to be scratched within her own relationship. She needed something...dirtier, more shameful and rough. What could fill that hole more than approaching the very woman she had once betrayed and basically asking to be her bitch around the house every once in a while? It didn’t matter if it was once a week, once a month or even less. Just the arrangement that on occasion Io would be invited into Candice’s home, to serve and make her life a little easier.

Candice was completely stunned upon the initial offer, but she couldn’t write it off as some sort of cheap joke. She could see in Io’s demeanour that she was completely genuine, heightened with the awareness that Candice likely had the most reason to be bitter towards her in NXT, the most reason to actually take up the offer and enjoy these small pockets of time where she could get revenge on Io for the many, many times that she had been defeated by her, something that continued to happen despite this arrangement.

Whether she had processed the thoughts entirely or not Candice did get the feeling Io saw her as something of a safe option, a good enough switch but one that wasn’t a true threat to her top side. Candice was satisfied with where they already were, gleeful about it even, but her ego did make her want to prove Io wrong, to make Io believe she could be the one to own her more thoroughly. Not Kairi Sane, not Rhea Ripley, not Toni Storm or any of the other women surely waiting in line to knock her down a peg.

None of that seemed to bother Candice too much, though. She believed Io would eventually offer her ass to her, and if not then so what? Even though Io had already used her ass multiple times it was still Candice that had the NXT women’s champion semi-regularly crawling around her home. Sometimes there was barely even a sexual element at play, just one woman giving up her dignity to complete tasks for another.

That fortunately was not an issue, given that Candice shared Io’s taste for bondage which helped to spice up any menial task. That very day already fit that description. Knowing she would have to leave the house for a while Candice was more than happy to give Io a list of tasks for the day, and some suitably degrading circumstances to accomplish them in.

That brought Candice back to this sight, the cowed and obedient champion in front of her already fitted with a few key pieces. Io had obediently prepared a meal, cleaned her house and folded Candice’s laundry, all while fitted with her bondage for the day. A bit-gag, a locked leather collar, and a basic black leather chastity belt that was essentially two straps, one running around her waist and the other connected, running snug down between her legs and back around to the other side, a display sealed by the straps being buckled and padlocked together both at the front and back of her body. She was otherwise nude, forbidden from hiding her body while working.

Truthfully Io could have probably snuck in an orgasm beneath the belt if she really tried, but feeling that extra control from Candice combined with her sense of guilt about going behind Kairi’s back, even it that wasn’t strictly true, made it more fitting to feel denied. To be forbidden from her own pleasure while at work for her occasional top.

“Before you get to work putting these bags away…” Candice didn’t have to finish her sentence, her finger pointing down to her leather boots would have made it clear enough even if it wasn’t already a fairly established routine.

Io knew only so much was expected from her with the bit-gag tightly in her mouth but she predicted that wouldn’t be an issue and that the effort would be what counted. That was quickly proven correct when Candice giggled with applause seeing the champion lower to her knees and begin brushing her face against her boots, wiping her drool and smearing her face along the leather in humiliating fashion.

That display went on for a quiet minute, Io’s pride further chipped away by being knelt, effectively worshipping Candice’s boots before she heard the woman speak up.

“Head up.” Candice instructed, seeing that little humiliated panic on Io’s face even though the next step was no longer new to them, hearing the champion groan in shame as Candice clipped a leash onto her collar, giving a satisfied tug to her rival. “Now put everything away so we can eat.”

It could have been considered counterproductive for Candice to spend time just standing there holding Io’s leash as she began the next task, but it was a selfish pleasure for her. She liked holding it, she liked feeling in control of the very woman that once dominated her, and by the rules that women’s wrestling followed still had plenty of right to do so.

NXT’s Halloween Havoc event had only happened recently, and traditionally that would have been yet another time where Io would take Candice home for a night of fucking and degrading The Poison Pixie after defeating her in a Tables, Ladders and Scares match. Instead they celebrated in this secret manner, Io keeping her head down in humiliated and submissive bliss as she carried Candice’s bags through to the kitchen, the other woman following to ensure her little worker continued her tasks.

It was largely a trip for groceries and by that point Io had done this side of things a handful of times, knowing vaguely where each item goes. She also knew Candice wouldn’t take her eyes off her during the process, trying to buy herself a little time by picking up one of her prepared meals and turning to offer it to her top, looking uncharacteristically meak in the process.

"No, sweetie. This is a family home. We all eat at the same time, even pets." Candice left no room for that to be misread, giggling as she ruffled her submissive’s hair. Sometimes she could see just how much a comment or action would get under Io’s skin, that being one of those times. Candice liked to treat her as a pet or an object, a demeaning outcome for such an accomplished woman.

Io blinked at her tormentor, failing to adjust the gag in her mouth before nodding her head and placing the food back down, worried it would somehow be her fault for it getting cold soon. She focused on emptying the bags onto the counter one by one before putting things away into their appropriate places. That plan worked for barely a minute before she could feel the impatient hands of Candice groping her thick ass cheeks, setting her nerves ablaze.

Being groped there so possessively was still a new feeling for her, at this point only the combination of Sasha and Bayley had been allowed to do it, along with Kairi of course. Candice stayed within the agreed boundaries but Io could feel her hand stroking at the leather chastity strap between her ass cheeks, reminding her that if that wasn’t there she’d have a clear target on Io’s asshole. It certainly didn’t help the poor woman forget that first night of being touched like that, eventually bent over and fucked to the point of needing it, begging for Sasha and Bayley to keep using her until morning. She wouldn’t let Candice use her like that, but...someday, maybe. It was getting harder to have a firm stance when her body was clearly so in need of something, the friction teasing her asshole.

“Mmm. If only they all knew about you…” The Poison Pixie mused, of course referring to the other women in the locker room. The ones that respected her, feared her, wanted her. None of them would be able to predict this would be how the champion would spend her free time, no matter how rarely they actually managed to fit it in.

Io couldn’t maintain any sense of calm, stopping for just a moment to grip at the kitchen counter. It did her ego a world of damage to be unable to snap back at the words, the gag buckled tightly enough that there was little hope for anything coherent. Her place at that time was to just listen, to feel.

One punishing smack to Io’s ass was enough for her to know she should get back to work, a whine substituting as an apology. It was hard to keep her mind straight on the task but Candice was nice enough to keep her hands mostly to herself, waiting a couple of minutes so Io could close the fridge and turn to her in announcement that she had finished.

With another ruffle to the champion’s hair Candice grinned. “About time. Now let’s eat.”

Candice had the biggest smile on her face as she picked up her plate, though that didn’t stop her from rolling her eyes with a tutting sound when she had to gather her own cutlery. It made Io quickly try to assess anything else she could have missed, fairly or not. She chose to fill a glass with water and follow Candice to the table, the purple-haired woman releasing her leash only for reasons of practicality.

Io’s competitor was impatient enough that she didn’t bother waiting for Io to pull her chair out for her, sitting herself down happily. It was a basic meal that wouldn’t have taken long to put together herself of course, but there was no denying this was a much nicer set of circumstances.

Candice looked up at the waiting Io, smiling with false sweetness. “Are you going to join me?”

It of course wasn’t a question. ‘ _ We all eat at the same time, even pets’ _ , and Io did not intend on keeping her top waiting for long, knowing the dangers of that. She quickly filled a glass of her own, trying not to overthink Candice’s bemused look as she first brought that to the table, with cutlery, before rushing back for her food.

Io’s plate barely touched the table before Candice questioned her, trying to keep her expression as straight as possible and not letting her smirk emerge too much. “Are you stupid?”

Io looked in brief panic, a humiliated whine into her bit-gag as her eyes roamed the table, looking for her error. She had clearly either failed some sort of test or Candice just couldn’t stop herself from toying with the Japanese woman.

“I’m disappointed in you.” Candice forced a sigh, reaching over to confiscate Io’s cutlery before pushing herself up out of her seat and stepping away.

Io shifted nervously as she realised Candice’s aim to go through a very specific box across the room, the woman with control humming to herself as she committed to a choice. Io was hyper aware of the belt between her legs, her wetness no doubt smearing against it, undeniably excited by every minute of humiliation she had experienced under Candice. That purple-haired woman finally turned back to face Io with a smile.

There was a bigger worry in that woman’s hand, but Io’s eyes were first drawn to the fact Candice had now chosen to wear the key to Io’s chastity around her neck, dangling from a delicate chain. A cruel and humiliating tease made worse by a pair of familiar items guaranteed to make her time more intense, The Poison Pixie retrieving a simple pair of leather bondage mittens.

“Give me your hands, pet.” Candice ordered with a smile, needing a moment to open them both up but knowing Io well enough to know the impending bondage and humiliation would take a moment for the Joshi to accept anyway.

Io lowered into her seat first as she started to get a feel for what her next few minutes would be, mewling without dignity as she slowly held out both hands, clenched into trembling fists. The items waiting were simple leather, designed to be placed over a submissive’s clenched fists and effectively trapping them that way until their owner chose to remove them. A very simple act, but one that Io knew would remove her already dwindling level of control, removing her ability to grasp at anything, eliminating use of her fingers.

It also of course lowered her into a more pet-like role, a fact that didn’t go over Io’s head as she felt the leather smother her right hand first. Candice’s smile expressed her joy for these simple processes, the minutes spent finding the right bondage, tightening it, buckling it. It always gave just enough time for a submissive to understand their fate. She gently slapped Io’s trapped hand down once done, letting her rest it on the dining table as she got to work on the left.

“I don’t know why you can’t just behave. You must really get off on the punishment.” Candice mused matter-of-factly. She gave herself enough time to work the second mitten over Io’s surrendering hand, pulling the strap and buckling it before giving it a matching slap in announcement of completion.

Candice adored the look of helplessness on Io’s face, the captive NXT champion took the bondage as having a degree of her humanity stripped away, slowly pulling her trapped hands down into her lap in resignation. She honestly didn’t do any of this to be punished, already conflicted over her emotions and circumstances. She was snapped out of her daze by the click of Candice’s fingers.

“Head down. Let’s get this off so you can eat.” Candice stood up one more time to get a better look over Io’s bowing head. She adored how Io reacted to the humiliation of being gagged, stripped of her voice, but unfortunately knew it was time to take it out. On the other hand she was maybe in the mood to feel Io’s tongue later, regardless, if time allowed it.

Candice fiddled with the tightly buckled straps for a moment before finally releasing the gag, Io raising her head slowly to help Candice ease it out. Her jaw ached a little after being held in that position for so long, a good excuse to remain silent. It was always hard to accept Candice taking away her voice, but it equally hurt when she was given it back, to realise she didn’t really know what to say anyway.

There was a simple smile from Candice, pushing her own plate forwards before lifting Io’s over to herself. She took her own knife and fork, cutting the food into smaller chunks as she felt Io’s eyes on her, the woman having clearly figured out her intent. The food was cold enough by then that it was all a bit for show, anyway.

“Right, down you go.” Candice beamed, lifting the prepared plate and turning to her rival. Seeing the dilemma, the inner workings rushing through the champion’s head was exquisite. Candice may not have been the strongest top around but she’d found herself in an extremely satisfying situation. Especially when she knew any defiance would be temporary.

Io struggled to find her own voice, having been denied it for hours at that stage but more due to the inherent humiliation of the situation. She was already out of her seat and getting down to all fours by the time she spoke, looking up at the woman she had defeated time and time again.

“Don’t make me do this…” Io whimpered, her fingers failing to push against their leather prison in any way that would actually help herself.

Candice rolled her eyes with a smile, setting the plate down to the floor at the side of her own seat, just a bit in front of Io. “I’m not making you do anything. I never have. You  _ chose  _ to be my pet. You  _ chose  _ to be my bitch. So you will shut up and eat like one.”

There was of course a lot of truth in Candice’s words, which she clearly knew with how quickly she moved on from the conversation herself, pulling her plate back over and taking a bite, grinning. Io lowered her head, reflecting on those facts herself. She indeed wasn’t being forced to eat like a pet, she was just...willing to do it, to a pathetic degree.

Io shifted forwards on all fours to her plate, her hands being trapped ensuring she couldn’t eat with them even if she wanted to try. The humiliation was easier to accept if she just quietly surrendered to it, finally lowering her head down to the plate and eating like some kind of pet, a messy and degrading affair.

Candice grinned down at her fallen competitor as they both ate, watching the NXT champion degrade herself. She may not have been able to beat her in the ring yet but this was a good runner-up prize. She honestly didn’t even mind about being Io’s dirty little secret, actually finding it attractive.

The Poison Pixie was nice enough to let the minutes pass largely without comment, knowing her submissive was already facing some strong humiliation by obediently eating from all fours without using her hands.

Still, Candice couldn't resist a little verbal degradation here and there, musing. "You're lucky I haven't actually bought you your own bowl to eat from yet."

There was no winning reaction for Io, her choices either keeping her head down and accepting the comment or looking up in annoyance, attempting the latter. It just earned a laugh from Candice, the effects of eating like that leaving some mess around Io's lips. 

Candice  _ loved  _ Io's lips, and her mouth as a whole, watching any submission action or comment come from there was blissful to her. There was only one feature on Io’s body she perhaps loved more, but it was still forbidden to her. She wanted to fuck Io’s ass so much, wanted to make her scream and beg for more. To watch her strap-on push forwards, claiming it as another fuckhole,  _ her _ fuckhole...

Partially as a tool to distract herself from imagining the use of Io’s ass, Candice reached over the table to grab a napkin, pleased that Io read the signs and got up high on her knees, making the impending job easier for her part-time top. Candice still took a hold of her leash, pulling her just that bit closer.

“You’re becoming well trained. Perhaps I don’t give you enough credit.” Candice said with a smile, delicately wiping away the little mess that had gathered, along with the signs of drool the gag had left behind. She could see Io’s gaze drift down to her cleavage where the key to her belt rested. Candice held it close to her chest with the palm of her hand, laughing and leaning forwards so their noses were almost touching. “If you give me a kiss I’ll let you have it.”

Io couldn’t entirely believe she would be so lucky, but pressing her lips to Candice LeRae’s was hardly a punishment she wanted to avoid. Her leash was tugged first before a grip to her actual collar, Candice groaning in satisfaction as she began dominating Io’s tongue with her own. She felt one of Io’s mittens rest on her thigh, the shivering submissive using her for support.

Candice could feel her own needs taking over, not releasing the champion until satisfied with the kiss. She grinned to the equally worked up Io, seeing the hope on her face as Candice lifted the chain from around her neck, the key to her chastity and pleasure.

“You’ve earned it.” Candice tried to smile, her smirk quickly taking over as she took the chain and placed it around Io’s own neck, watching her face drop in realisation as the key settled between her breasts. A trapped hand quickly reached up to it, weakly pawing at it, a helpless mewl from the champion as further humiliating denial was established, knowing she couldn’t grip it, couldn’t use it. “Stupid bitch. You deny me? I deny you.”

Io had just a few seconds to reflect on her shame, maintaining self-control enough not to try and rub herself, having both the layers of the mittens and the belt to compete with. No, it was easier to just lower her head in defeat and try not to focus on how she could feel that key resting against her chest, reminding her of what she couldn’t have yet.

The one supposedly bright spot was that these meetings were brief, the only way to ensure they remained private. That meant any bondage or denial was usually only set to last a few hours at most before being released. Candice had an understanding with her husband regarding the events that took place with the women of the locker room, that he was to turn a blind eye to it. From the other side despite their relationship both Io and Kairi were free to use or be used by others as they saw fit, Io just wasn’t ready for these particular details to be known yet.

Io felt a tug of her leash, dragging her back to her reality. She looked up to see Candice holding the bit-gag again, smiling down at her submissive.

“Now, unfortunately I need to watch a match or two before Johnny comes home. It is later than I thought.” Candice crouched down to press the gag to Io’s lips, smirking as she hesitantly took it into her mouth, a muffled whine as Candice began buckling it once more. “And I need you to shut up during it. Then you can scurry on home before anyone finds out what you really are.”

Io was already aware time was running low. She had barely spent time with Candice that day, especially when it was taken into account Candice was out shopping for half her visit but she had been shamefully eager to fit in anything she could. She bit down onto her gag weakly, moving first to essentially lead Candice over to her own sofa, a display of understanding and acceptance that brought a laugh to The Poison Pixie.

“Such a good pet.” Candice giggled, though she did need Io to be more than just that, flopping onto the couch before raising her legs and pointing at the floor below them. “Crawl under, you know what to do.”

Io knew what was expected from her, and how the next half hour or so would be filled. Candice was already in the process of turning on the television by the time the champion moved, Io whimpering as she crawled under Candice’s waiting legs to offer support as her footstool.

“Now I don’t want to hear a word during all of this, ok?” Candice beamed, looking expectantly to the woman that couldn’t bring herself to even look back in her direction.

The gagged Io Shirai nodded her head, keeping it down afterwards both to keep out of the way and to hide her shame. She would recover from this, she always did, but there was no denying this temporary position humiliated her. Hands still buckled in leather as useless paws, collared and belted, the key to her denial swinging gently around her neck as she aided Candice LeRae’s comfort as a footstool.

* * *

Candice held the door open for Io with a bright smile, motioning the now-dressed NXT champion through, their time for the day up.

Io gave an awkward nod of thanks as she slipped past her. She had yet to find a way to end these things naturally, overcome with the guilt and shame of her sessions with the occasional top. Candice naturally never seemed to have that problem, every time so far had ended with her smiling happily, watching her rival usually shuffle away full of conflict.

“See you back here soon?” Candice asked with a knowing smirk. The two shared a look, Io’s more of a glare. She knew Candice was right in guessing that. A good part of her wished she didn’t need these little trips, but they kept a sort of balance for her since beginning her own path of occasional submission.

It was always left for Io to contact Candice for another of these arrangements. It was part of the deal, Io's way of being able to tell herself that once the itch was scratched there was no commitment, that any visit could be the last one. Candice didn't believe their last would be any time soon, smugly, and frankly loved when she got a notification from Io having to awkwardly request if she was free soon. Crawling back.

The NXT champion conceded with a nod of her head, not looking at Candice for too long or her urges would come back sooner than she really needed, instead offering the simple answer. “See you soon…”

"Don't forget to give her a kiss from me." Candice's grin could only broaden seeing the red in Io's cheeks, reminded of her lover waiting at home.

Io hurried off, still feeling the smirk of Candice watching despite the increasing distance, having painted a target on her back for The Poison Pixie.

* * *


	2. Spreading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Io Shirai's submission to Candice LeRae continues.

“Mmm…” Candice LeRae moaned in satisfaction, her hands resting against the bedroom wall in front of her, supporting the slim but toned frame of her body. That day was one of those wonderful yet far too rare evenings where the reigning NXT women’s champion Io Shirai swallowed her pride and did what she must to fulfil her submissive needs.

On that particular evening that submissive need was being knelt behind Candice LeRae’s cute ass, hands keeping her cheeks spread and her face buried between them, digging her tongue as deeply into Candice’s asshole as she could.

She couldn’t pull away even if she wanted to, which would require her tongue to magically and suddenly become disgusted at the taste of Candice’s ass anyway, a hole that she grew to love so much in recent weeks. Candice kept a tight hold of Io’s leash, keeping her in position thanks to the connection to the leather collar locked around the Japanese woman’s neck.

That collar may have been a source of humiliation, but more frustrating was the leather chastity belt that had returned between Io’s legs and around her waist, keeping her focused on Candice’s pleasure and not her own for the past few hours. A flawed concept, given how hard it was to avoid her own dripping need. In the past the only reason she’d have her tongue deep in another woman’s ass was to prepare it for a harsh fucking, but the strap-on was not hanging between her legs that night.

No, Candice was already harnessed up with a thick strap-on. After weeks of good behaviour The Poison Pixie had so kindly promised another orgasm and a fucking for her captive NXT champion, but Io was still set on using her tongue to the best of her abilities despite that promise, filling her mouth with the taste of Candice’s ass to try and ensure she did indeed receive the fucking she so desperately wanted and that the rug would not be pulled out from under her. Fortunately her efforts were noticed, Candice pushing herself back against that tongue, knees weak at how good those minutes of asslicking worship felt for her.

“Good little asslicker...fuck...yes...keep going, pet.” Candice groaned, pushing her ass back against the eager tongue of her rival. Truthfully Io Shira was the best top and assfucker she had ever had the fortune of submitting to in NXT, but this new dynamic between them was something she was fully set on getting used to. That history only made things more intense. She knew the depths of shame Io felt every time she entered Candice’s home, kneeling and waiting for the particular submissive brand in the form of being collared.

Io did not need the verbal direction, but it helped to reinforce her position, orally making love to the tight hole of her temporary top. She had taken so much dignity and control from Candice over the last few months that this all naturally felt even dirtier. The alternate reality where she could put her foot down and just refuse further submission, bending Candice over and putting her back in her place as a bottom forever was so close to being attainable if she could just get past the drug of this humiliation.

Not to mention the arousing shame of knowing she would have to return home after this evening and press her lips against her lover and partner Kairi Sane, despite that her mouth had spent considerable time worshipping another woman’s ass, her cunt, her boots. Wherever Candice pointed, Io would commit to pleasuring.

Truthfully Candice did have fears that any day Io would pull the plug on the ordeal and she’d be back to being used by the woman that took her anal virginity, which was not a bad thought, but this new submission of Io Shirai was central to Candice’s growing ego.

To go from being betrayed and anally fucked for the first time by Io to dominating her near-weekly was a dream come true for The Poison Pixie, and one that she could barely believe was true despite the now multiple times she’d had Io gagged, or begging, or worshipping her body. The tongue in her ass was a perfect example of that.

With that knowledge finally Candice was satisfied, depriving herself of that pleasure to move on to another. She pushed back against her obedient asslicker to make her stumble backwards onto the floor, before tugging Io back up with her leash. There was not enough strength in the pull to literally force her up, instead watching the superior wrestler willingly crawl back up for her was an even greater sight. 

Candice traced her other hand between her own breasts, playing with the chastity key hanging around her neck to tease the still frustrated and denied Io Shirai. She could see the hope in her eyes, that her obedience was soon to be rewarded. The NXT women’s champion was continuously mindfucked by this growing denial, some part of her missing the enforced control of the belt once it was gone and she was sent home, but wanting the simple leather prison removed the moment she was aroused with Candice. It kept her docile, down and tamed. Years of pride and dominance withering away so easily.

Io looked up, feeling utterly powerless through nothing more than her own desires and Candice’s mixed attempts at making a name for herself as a valid top. She could physically dominate The Poison Pixie whenever she wanted, but just couldn’t bring herself to. She waited obediently on her knees as Candice removed her leash, dropping it to the side to keep it out of the way in the coming activity.

“You want your little reward? Then get on my bed. Go and lie on your back so I can see if you really need it as much as you claim.” Candice ordered, following the words with a deafening slap to one of Io’s meaty ass cheeks. 

The cowed champion began her humiliating crawl to the bed instantly, following a yelp of pain of course, the predatory eyes of Candice never once looking away from her. There was no wasted time, not wanting to run the risk of letting Candice change her mind, feeling the evidence of her arousal smeared against the belt denying her body.

Candice enjoyed the sight of Io crawling onto the bed and laying on her back, the champion soon spreading her legs in a silent but visually clear indicator just how much she needed The Poison Pixie in that moment. There was no restraint, no hesitance. This proud warrior of a champion was opening herself up, humiliated, her body just pleading for assistance. Candice had rarely felt as attractive as she did when she began her own slow crawl over Io’s body, watching those little shivers of sexual desire taking place as the gap closed between them.

In an act of true torture Candice stopped midway, grinding herself against Io so that the chastity key brushed against the strap of the leather belt back and forth, inches away from the cruel little lock.

From one torment to another, Candice lowered herself back down a bit. She bit her bottom lip with a sexual groan, exaggerated but oddly sincere on her path to the strap between Io’s thighs. Seconds later she puckered her lips to begin a slow sequence of kisses against the leather prison keeping Io chaste, the champion only able to try and imagine or remember how good those lips would feel against her bare pussy.

Io could do nothing but watch, her little whimpers progressing into full moans at the sight of Candice LeRae eventually running her tongue up the leather strap of her chastity belt, teasingly licking the material so painfully close to her aching, wet cunt.

“Forget the NXT championship...this is the only belt a slut like you deserves, isn’t it?” Candice giggled, leaving a light trail of her saliva against that strip of leather below her with her tongue, torturing Io with how that could have felt against her pussy. Candice’s fingers toyed with the padlock idly, rolling it back and forth in thought with what little movement it could actually allow. “This one helps you so much more. No more ego, no more pride, just pathetic obedience…” 

Io writhed against the bed sheets, her legs open and wide, more than willing for anything, any real touch. She just wanted to feel Candice against her. Her mouth, her fingers, her strap-on, it didn’t matter what. She just needed release, voicing it soon enough. “Please…”

“Well…” Candice hummed in thought, looking more like a teenage girl trying to decide what to do with her day than a woman deciding the fate of her strongest rival. “As fun as it is watching you be so completely dominated by a simple belt, I did promise you relief today. And I need to fuck something with this strap-on, don’t I?”

Io kept herself quiet, nodding and feeling completely at the mercy of Candice LeRae. She kept her hands to herself, not wanting to accidentally offer a single movement that would maybe change the purple haired Pixie’s mind, watching her slowly remove the key from around her neck.

Candice winked to her victim, the most satisfied look on her face as she fed the key into the little lock, whistling idly for a few seconds in casual wait before finally turning the key, the simple sound of implied freedom enough to bring a moan from Io’s lips. An aroused state that only heightened as she watched Candice continue, the padlock removed before finally the leather strap was pulled away, exposing how desperately wet she was underneath.

“Oh Io...oh darling, you’re so excited aren’t you?” Candice’s voice went high, her pitch mocking. “A good job you’ve been so well behaved, otherwise you’d be getting locked straight back up again wouldn’t you?”

Candice ran her index finger down Io’s slit, seeing the little motions that the champion was trying to hide even if her arousal was so clear by the wetness on display.

“Are you ready to get fucked, darling?” Candice pushed herself up to her knees, shuffling over between Io’s legs, one hand on her strap-on and the other grabbing a thigh, a leg, anywhere she could possessively to get Io into position.

Io was more than happy to keep herself spread and available, her body already reacting by pushing her crotch up towards her top, eager to have that cock inside her desperate hole.

“Please…” Io gently requested, in need.

Candice dragged the situation out a bit longer, running her strap-on against that waiting hole to make sure her submissive really wanted it, really needed it. Only when satisfied by the look of need on Io’s face did she treat her to her reward, pushing forwards to begin the fucking her submissive needed so clearly.

Io’s mouth opened wide, her moan of satisfaction almost silent, her voice taken by the pure relief of finally having something inside her again. Having the other woman slowly sink in with her strap-on, their bodies pushing closer against Candice’s bed. In that moment she couldn’t get enough of her, her fingers pawing at Candice’s sides to bring her in slowly, her cunt filled with the cock sticking out between the purple haired woman’s waist.

The Poison Pixie did not have to take sweet and sensitive care, this was far from a loving embrace, but she did like watching that display of relief slowly cross the Japanese woman’s pretty face as she was filled. Io was not there for love, and they both knew that. If she needed that then she would have stayed home. This was about feeling like a fucktoy, just some pretty little holes for a bitch like Candice to put to use.

“I thought slaves knew when to say thank you.” Candice taunted with a punishing thrust, the following moan sharply pulled from the woman below her. “Don’t bother with your little but I’m not a slave nonsense. Just skip to the part where you say thank you to your top for using your desperate holes.”

Candice offered a little extra motivation by beginning her thrusts, looking down to watch her toy slide in and out of Io’s dripping hole, hearing every bit of pleasure it was bringing along the way. Candice was in a very difficult position in the women’s locker room, scoring as many losses as she did wins, but her ego demanded that she still be competent when it came to handing out a fucking.

Io gripped the bed sheets as she finally felt the rewards for every bit of humiliating obedience, the entire tone of her evening one of pure degradation but the resulting sensations bliss. 

“Thank you...Candice…” Io whimpered out, the sexual pleasure of being used made stronger by the fact she wasn’t used like this for each submissive visit, plenty of times she was either just put into humiliating bondage or given tasks to complete. It worked to make her genuinely thankful for the fucking, trying to savour every second of feeling Candice’s fake cock push inside of her.

Frustratingly the conditioning was actually slowly working. When Io pictured herself wearing the strap-on, bending Candice over, she didn’t have the same level of confidence she used to have despite being the strongest top within NXT, and being able to give the vast majority of the Raw and Smackdown women a run for their money as a dominant. Instead she had started to feel uncomfortable just picturing herself fucking her tormentor, reclaiming the dynamic between them.

Candice enjoyed each and every reaction to her thrusts, everything from the loud and obvious moans to the subtle touches to her sides, Io’s hands rubbing up along with the thrust of Candice’s hips, trying to encourage her to keep going.

Not that it was needed as Candice’s ego wouldn’t allow her to slow down so soon, looking down at the fluttering eyes of Io Shirai and having to test the waters. “I wonder what kind of moans Kairi will make when I get her like this…I bet she’ll be even more thankful than you, won’t she?”

Despite everything the purple haired woman had done and said that topic still caught Io off guard. Her voice would only come out as a whimper, the pleasure of being held down and fucked making it hard to think if her next attempt to speak was trying to give a warning for the other woman to step back from the topic, or just failing to think of anything else to say. Having to imagine Candice LeRae having her lover Kairi Sane pinned down, a mirror of her current position, the strap-on fucking her needy and wet hole.

"Candice…" Io softly gripped the arm of the top above her, whimpering in a mix of lust and shame. Her mind having to confront how her Kairi would be very receptive in that position, spreading to make it as easy as possible for Candice to take her, begging for more…

“She’d even let me use her ass, wouldn’t she?” Candice was smug in the knowledge the words were getting to the writhing champion below her, Io's eyes looking so helplessly up at her. It was one thing to imagine Candice having sex with Kairi, but the inevitable next step of making it more humiliating and setting her sights on Kairi’s ass drove Io into a mess. A sexually charged and aroused mess at that, tightening her hold of Candice’s arm, not wanting to lose a second of her touch.

The NXT champion had no intention of arguing or even debating her tormentor, she wouldn't do anything that would risk halting the pleasure of having the strap-on inside her. She kept herself spread and available, crying out in thankful but wordless moans to her top. Candice knew Io wouldn’t surrender her ass so easily, but was correct in guessing that the idea of using Kairi’s would weaken her.

"I expect an answer." Candice looked down for a reaction, though if Io’s eyes weren’t closed in bliss she would see the smile on her face, not possible for Candice to be angry in those moments. Io's back arched as a particularly sensitive spot was rubbed, encouraging an answer. 

"She would…! She would!" Io whined, her hands finally slipping away from Candice to clutch her sheets. It actually made her feel more submissive compared to her prior grip on the woman. There was no dominance for her in the action, just holding on tight as her top rewarded her obedient behaviour with the intoxicating pleasure of her strap-on. Part of her felt like she was not defending Kairi, that guilt building up, but the truth was that Kairi would probably enjoy having Candice use her.

Candice pushed the situation further, fingers trailing down the center of Io’s body until she reached between her legs, slowing her thrusts for a moment but her fingers finding Io’s clit, a sharp cry of surprised pleasure leaving the champion.

“What do you think? Should we arrange it?” Candice brought her fingers up to her own mouth, giggling as she tasted her target along with another thrust, resuming her dominating fucking.

"You have me, please...that should be enough…" Io tried to piece together a defense, discarded quickly by a laugh above her. 

"But I don't have all of you, not yet." Candice let that last part linger for a moment as she tugged at one of Io's hard nipples, knowing her high tolerance for pain but enjoying the delicate groan that was guaranteed with it. "So the next part of you I'll use is her."

"I don't know…" Io could barely think. It wasn't a worry about disappointing Kairi or thinking she'd want no part in it, the anxiety came from the humiliation of being exposed submissively to her like that again. Sasha Banks and Bayley had done a thorough job of ensuring those memories stayed firm in both of them. 

What Candice could already piece together from her time with Io is that once an erotic idea like that was planted in her mind it tended to blossom into a reality. The most likely scenario was that Io would go home and they'd carry on as normal until the idea and need overtook her and she'd come crawling back, giving her what she wanted in return.

A perfectly acceptable outcome, but Candice felt she could improve on it. She whistled, beginning to shuffle herself back a bit. “I mean, if the idea is really that much of a turn off I’m sure I can stop…even if I do know you really want it...”

“No! Don’t stop…” Io writhed towards her on the bed, trying not to let Candice remove her strap-on. She dropped her head down onto the pillow behind her, looking up at the ceiling to not focus on the words coming out of her own mouth. Candice had made her so wet, so desperate. “Please fuck me! Please! I’ll talk to her once I’m home...”

Candice grinned at the agreement. It didn’t need to be stated that Kairi would be very into anything the three of them could put together, it was just about getting Io sensitive and needy enough that she couldn’t hide from it.

It was important to reward obedience, Candice taking a hold of Io’s hair as she focused on fucking her again. The desperate submissive blinking up at her, the moans of thanks...it was all bliss to her. She knew what Io was capable of, making it all the more pleasing to see her feeling helpless, needing Candice, needing every inch of her strap-on inside of her.

The Poison Pixie made sure to treat Io to the full length inside her, keeping it there and giving a little slap to Io’s face, getting her attention in a manner that sparked particularly conflicted pleasure within her.

"You know what? I think we can get her opinion a little sooner than that." Candice snapped her fingers, pointing over at the bedside table. "Hand me your phone."

“What?” Io’s eyes went wide, gaze drifting to Candice’s target before back to the purple-haired woman above her. “Candice, please, please just fuck me...”

“Who is in control here? You, the woman squirming on her back, begging to be fucked in my home? Or is it me, the woman in charge of all your pleasure right now?” Candice giggled, pulling out just a bit more before thrusting again, her point proven by how Io squealed in pleasure.

“You! You’re in control...” Io gripped tight, trying to calm herself enough to see things Candice’s way. The problem for her was that Candice really enjoyed the thought of using her, using Kairi...and Io’s view was not much different if she was being really honest with herself. She wanted Candice to fuck her, she felt pleasure at the idea of Candice getting what she wanted, even this. With that acceptance Io whimpered another word, knowing it was an act of further surrender. “...Mistress.”

Candice revelled in that victory and everything it would include, taking only a few seconds before she was presenting Io’s phone to the whimpering submissive. Io looked up at the expectant Candice and felt particularly conquered, at least for those minutes. She understood what was expected but struggled to offer it even then. After a few seconds she cracked, pressing her finger against the sensor and unlocking her phone, a very gleeful Candice given access to her contacts.

"Oh Io, Io, Io…for someone called ‘The Genius of the Sky’ that was probably the only smart thing I've ever seen you do." Candice taunted, smiling down at the clearly worried Io Shirai. She gave another slow push inside her, loving to see that conflict over the Japanese woman’s face, every bit of pleasure feeling like a betrayal of herself. “Bitches like you two shouldn’t get to hide what you are from each other, after all. Should you?”

Io was terrified of the words, the physical pleasure slowing down to quite lazy and distracted thrusts as she watched Candice intently, having to trust the other woman wouldn’t overstep any lines on her personal phone. Surrendering that power felt very erotic, whimpering upwards. “No...Mistress…we shouldn’t...”

“A lot of women on here that would love to see you like this right now, Io...can even see some main roster girls here, you must have made yourself popular.” Candice wasn’t surprised, but did feel a little jealous of the perks that Io had benefited from during her time as the top woman in NXT. Of course there was no way of knowing which women had specifically submitted to her without digging through some message history, which she didn’t really have time for, but she could take a few guesses based on reputations. “Poor thing hiding yourself away like this.”

Candice whistled to herself as she kept up some slow thrusts, the positive of taking too long was seeing that Io still didn’t try to stop her finding the contact information on her phone, fully submitting to her fate. Finally finding Kairi’s number Candice opened up a video call, the seconds passing as the familiar tone of waiting for an answer reached Io’s ears, giving her just seconds to finish mentally preparing herself.

Finally the call was picked up, Candice greeted by the sight of a well-presented Kairi looking surprised, logically expecting to see her girlfriend on the other end. She had been sitting at home taking care of a few online interview commitments until some minutes ago, well dressed and pretty for those video calls.

“Candice…?” Kairi asked the simple question, head tilted as she registered the sight. The camera wasn’t positioned far out or low enough to capture how lacking in clothes Candice was, but there was a suggestion of thrusting in her movement that the camera didn’t completely capture, a rhythm. That, the messy hair, and the very particular look of sexual satisfaction on her face all formed an image for Kairi to compile.

“Kairi! So nice to see you. I’m so sorry to bother you.” Candice smiled wide, knowing Io was trying to watch Candice’s face intently along with the words, fearing every single moment that she was about to hear something that would humiliate her even more than the situation itself already did. Candice on the other hand noticed Io’s hands were still holding her close, keeping her inside her, nothing about the situation actually turning her away.

A quizzical look from Kairi lingered for a moment, assessing the events before she leaned back in her desk chair, having been enjoying the warm comfort of her and Io’s home. She had vaguely pieced things together already, not wanting to give the purple-haired woman the satisfaction of seeing her worry. “Why are you calling me, Candice?”

“Oh you know, just checking in. I’ve got someone here that wants to say hello to you.” Candice grinned, wasting no time raising her index finger to find the intended button on the screen.

“You don’t have to…--” Kairi was in the middle of saying, having already figured out vaguely what was going on before Candice switched from the front camera to the rear. It captured a very conflicted and collared Io, staring up at the lens as her body shifted with each thrust from Candice’s strap-on, almost thankful for the slow pace so she wouldn't be too much of a moaning wreck at the reveal.

Io could tell from Candice peeking around the side of the phone that she’d done as she promised, exposing the state of the champion. She struggled to find any words, feeling like she had imposed upon her partner, maybe even disappointed her. “I’m sorry, Kairi, I’m sorry…”

Kairi lowered her eyes from her phone to her desk for a moment, an awkward laugh escaping her as she tried to decide what to do. This was not what she expected from her night, blindsided by seeing her girlfriend so clearly dominated. She eventually brought her gaze back to the screen, seeing Candice’s smile again instead. She hoped Io could hear her first words, before moving on to the purple-haired woman. “It’s ok, I promise...are you having fun with her, Candice?”

“I think you can see and hear that.” Candice held the phone higher with a grin, treating her to a more clear shot of the display. There was little concern for giving the best image possible, only necessary to show that she had Io underneath her, reacting to every bit of stimulation and sensitivity Candice had encouraged.

Kairi bit her lip a bit, gripping at her desk with her free hand as a way of keeping herself in check. She was submissive enough that there was something disgustingly attractive about watching someone else enjoy the various pleasures of her lover and partner Io Shirai. Even if it was someone at the level of Candice LeRae, rather than one of the women on the roster that she could have seen it more likely coming from. Still, she had given her blessing for Io to pursue something like this, but that didn’t mean she was completely willing to immediately crumble for Candice, trying to hold strong for a minute.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Kairi tried to smile, knowing if she focused too hard on the background whimpers of Io she would lose her own control quicker than intended. “You two enjoy each other, ok? Thanks for sharing.”

Candice could see she was trying to quickly exit, clear from her face and voice that it wasn’t from anger or frustration but a desperate attempt not to give the other woman the satisfaction of knowing she was already insanely aroused. “Actually, we were thinking I would pay you both a little visit lately. Isn’t that right, Io?”

“Y-yes!” Io reached her hands up to the pillow behind her head, gripping it in pleasure, seeing no reason not to continue giving Candice what she wanted, and what she herself needed.

Kairi had to take a breath to calm herself, seeing the video of Io overwhelmed by the pleasure of being fucked was teasing her far too much to easily handle. She tried to focus on Candice, the former blonde waiting for her answer. Kairi tried to make things clear with a question. “You want me?”

“I want you. I want both of you. Io here tells me you can be a good little girl.” Candice could see the little struggle on Kairi’s face at the words, easily sparking that submissive side of The Pirate Princess.

“We can...try to work something out if you come over soon.” Kairi closed her eyes for a deep breath. She didn’t want to be handed to Candice by default of being Io’s bottom but she couldn’t rule out the idea, especially not when she already clearly had Io writhing in some form of submission. Kairi’s strength had been broken enough that a hand was travelling between her thighs, not even giving herself the time to end the call and strip first, messily starting to pleasure herself out of frame.

The Poison Pixie was more than pleased at the verbal confirmation, grinning. “That’s the right answer. Smart girl.”

Candice held the phone to the side of Io’s face, just far away enough to catch herself swooping down to capture Io’s lips in a messy, dominating kiss. Io writhed in degraded pleasure, Candice’s one free hand reaching to pin down a wrist, dominating the champion for her girlfriend to witness from a very safe distance.

The kiss lingered for a few seconds, Kairi’s composure stumbling from the other end as Candice broke the engagement to smirk back at the phone with a teasing comment. “She tastes so good.”

Kairi shivered in her chair watching Candice steal another kiss. It was an extra step to her, like a twisted mockery of the sweet intimacy herself and Io shared. Fucking was one thing, but seeing her girlfriend's lips taken with a kiss somehow felt strangely more personal. Kairi had done her best to suppress any moans from the hidden pleasure she was giving herself, but clearly hadn’t disguised her actions enough.

"Oh honey, I can see that shoulder moving. Are you enjoying yourself?" Candice teased, the little up and down motion of Kairi’s shoulder giving away her activity, her fingers reaching under the waist of her clothing to reach her clit, rubbing desperately. “I expected you to wait until you had permission, but I guess she isn’t keeping you in line very well. Nothing a little training won’t solve.”

There was a distinct look of submissive panic on Kairi’s face through the video, caught in the act of pleasuring herself. Not that it wasn’t expected, but for the sake of both herself and her partner she wished she could have kept it together at least until the call was over. She lowered her head for a moment, in the damaged privacy of her own home, her fingers still going, whimpering. Candice LeRae was fucking Io Shirai, her Io Shirai, and she couldn’t bring herself to feel a complaint.

Candice already had the promise of using the other half of the Sky Pirates soon, so figured she should shift her focus back to the shivering woman below her and enjoying the depth of her strap-on. Still, before dropping the call she figured she could twist things a little further for both of them. “No apology? Kairi, oh dear, I’m so disappointed in you. See, I figured only one of you should get to enjoy this right now. It is either her or you, and I imagine you don’t want this bitch here to go without orgasm, so be a good girl and bring that hand back up, come on, let me see those fingers.”

The Pirate Princess growled to herself, seeing the expectant look from Candice through the screen. She really wasn’t messing with the order, wanting obedience. They all knew the moment the call would drop that Kairi would go straight back to her task of pleasuring herself, but the display of temporary obedience was the important part. Kairi knew she couldn’t risk having Io’s pleasure taken away, grumbling as she brought her free fingers up into frame, a silent announcement that she had ‘behaved’ and stopped pleasuring herself.

“Now that’s a good girl. Bring them up to your mouth, that’s right, and clean them.” Candice smiled brightly, watching the slight delay before Kairi submitted, placing the two fingers between her lips to ‘clean’ them with her tongue and mouth, tasting her arousal. There was a frown of disapproval on the Joshi wrestler’s face, as much as she liked humiliation and submission she was not Candice’s plaything quite yet. A fact that was kept at the forefront of her mind hearing the next demand. “Now, before I go back to this bitch below me right now, give yourself a little slap to the face with that hand. Just a little punishment for thinking you’re too good to wait for permission before fingering yourself. Do keep in mind that you can say no, but there is someone that would really really appreciate you saying yes…”

Kairi closed her eyes in aroused annoyance. It did seem more and more clear that particularly cruel women in NXT like Candice would in fact try to use her and Io against each other like this whenever they could, the champion no doubt whimpering and squirming just out of frame, her body craving the attention to be drawn back to her. 

Kairi swallowed her pride, giving herself a single sharp slap to her cheek, an act that brought little sexual pleasure for herself but a lot of smugness for Candice.

“Good little slut!” Candice laughed, seeing the conflict and shame on Kairi’s face at the fact she had to lower herself to that, amusing the very woman that was fucking her partner. “Now I’ll say goodbye, and be back to you soon, ok? Enjoy your night.”

Candice dropped the call quickly, tossing the phone across the bed. She really did not intend to have that much fun at Kairi’s expense, not when she could feel Io’s skin against her, smell her, touch her. Control her, even.

Io felt a sudden pull at her hair, though as long as the fucking didn’t stop she really couldn’t care much about anything else in that moment. She blinked up at the purple haired woman, seeing a particularly malicious grin.

“Can’t even keep your own bitches in line? Don’t worry, I’ll help you. I’ll take you, I’ll take her, I’ll take your championship…” Candice released her grip, moaning in satisfaction as she pulled herself back to a better position, focusing on the thrusts that were making her submissive melt into obedience.

Io turned her face away in humiliation, her voice dripping with pleasure as she muttered a curse in her native tongue, frustrated at the lack of control but finding it so rewarding.

“She did what you said...I’ve done everything that you’ve said...please just fuck me…” Io whimpered, her will incredibly weak. These irregular submissive evenings with Candice were taking their toll on the champion. “I need to cum, Candice, please…”

Candice thought for a moment, driving her strap-on deep inside the champion. Her little frame fortunately could still provide a good amount of power, enough to make her partner for the night shudder and move to grip at her, to pull her deeper.

“You can cum as long as you first admit that you’re scared of giving me your ass. Scared because you know it will make you my bitch. That you’ll wander around backstage as this broken little shell of yourself, only truly looking forward to her next buttfucking from her Mistress. Look me in the eye and admit it, and I’ll let you cum like the pathetic bitch that you really are.” Candice pushed.

Io had always struggled with the humiliation that came with a submissive orgasm, ever since her first night with Sasha and Bayley. Even her rare moments of submission with Kairi were a struggle when it came to fully letting go, her pride and strength making it difficult to really give in and beg for what she needed, what her body needed. There felt no alternative to her, surrendering again a little further.

“I’m scared...Candice...scared that if you fuck my ass I will never forget it...I’ll always look at you and remember it, and I’ll want it, need it…” Io’s back arched as she felt Candice’s fingers reach down to stroke at her clit, the mix of the strap-on sliding in and out and those fingers pushing her closer and closer. “FUCK...just please, Candice, please I’m sorry…just beat me, pin me and I’ll give it you, for one night…prove to me that you can…prove that and you can fuck my ass, please...”

Candice was lucky that Io closed her eyes in need before the end of that sentence, that she couldn’t see the doubt on Candice’s face surface. The purple haired woman had a certain level of delusion regarding her own position and talent, increasingly so since Io had started having infrequent submissive sessions with her, but she still knew deep down that she was not quite the level of competitor that the Japanese wrestler was, and that could always be the fact that denied her what she wanted most. To fuck Io’s ass, to plant the further seeds of submission inside her, to claim the champion as her bitch permanently, in the most blunt and brutal way that women’s wrestling knew.

No, if The Poison Pixie couldn’t beat Io in the ring quite yet she would cause as much damage as she could during these sessions instead, to get her to her destination. Use any dirty tactic she could, including abusing little Kairi soon enough, until the champion surrendered her ass to her whether she was worthy of the prize or not. All because deep down Candice knew she probably couldn’t defeat the champion one on one without cheating.

Luckily for Candice, Io’s voice broke any chance of a developing silence, outside of the the sounds of the two fucking of course. Candice couldn’t let herself slip further into her doubts, she had to believe she was going to get her goal and target eventually, and putting on a sub-par performance as a top would put another nail in that coffin.

“Please! PLEASE Candice!” Io squealed, as if she were waiting for that final confirmation before she could come completely undone, already trying to pull Candice into her as much as she could with each thrust. Needing the hard fucking of her top for the night.

Candice eventually reached forwards, clamping down on Io’s mouth with the palm of her hand, her other hand rubbing between Io’s thighs, her clit, along with the harsh fucking.

“You keep fucking begging for me, like a good bitch. Don’t stop. Keep fucking screaming, keep begging. Make me believe it as you cum like my little bitch. Show me how much you need me. Nothing but my bitch, my little submissive desperate for a fucking. KEEP BEGGING!” Candice herself was losing breath as she pushed her point home, her hips driving the strap-on inside her bitch for the night, fingers rubbing and helping her.

Io’s eyes were wide in need, the act of being essentially muzzled by Candice’s hand encouraging her to squeal louder, to beg without dignity. She looked desperate, captured, dominated, her voice coming out muffled by Candice's soft skin but still degrading and clear in their intent. 

"PLEASE, PLEASE CANDICE!" Io begged, no opportunity for her to detail what she needed beyond that, her mind and body rushing towards a humiliating and submissive orgasm, screaming against the hand that was effectively gagging her. 

Candice masked just how running low on energy she was, panting as she thrust her cock in and out of the champion, short on breath but giving her the permission she needed. It made all the effort worthwhile of course, the respected and strong Io Shirai squealing against her hand, gripping her tight and desperately as the orgasm was finally encouraged, allowed.

“Cum for me, you fucking bitch…” Candice breathed into her ear, any sense of careful wording gone, remembering everything her submissive had taken from her in the past and denied her, revelling in this dominating victory over her body. Io screamed in pleasure against the controlling hand, the rough fucking and fingers of Candice LeRae capturing her body in submissive pleasure once again. It was entirely without love or care, and exactly what she needed, crying in a humiliated orgasm for her top.

It was almost perfect for her, to feel so degraded and controlled by the frankly weaker Candice LeRae. It made it terribly appealing to give more, to need more, but she had to try and hold on for the sake of maintaining her dignity, even in that state. The defeat was temporary, she tried to convince herself, despite the evidence of the gleeful orgasm.

It took a few seconds for the pleasure to die down, the tired Candice finally collapsing down onto the writhing body of Io Shirai, her strap-on lazily pulled out, bringing a whimper of disappointment from the tamed champion.

They lay in recovery for a minute, the closest thing to breaking ‘character’ for either of them before Candice gathered the strength to push herself up, a lazy tug at Io’s hair reminding her that it doesn’t just end with an orgasm.

“Now get onto all fours, head down…” Candice’s voice was low, despite her exhaustion painfully aroused by the mental visual she intended to make a reality. She could see the tired worry on Io’s face, both of them well aware her ass was still off limits. “You’ll be getting used to this position soon enough, but I promise you’re safe this time.”

There was some careful thinking from Io, or at least as careful as she could manage, her mind frazzled by the orgasm she had just experienced. Finally she conceded, slowly rolling herself over until on her front, bringing her knees in closer and keeping her head down to give a clear view of her thick, attractive ass to her top.

Io did actually trust that she was ‘safe’, but her heart was still pounding. From the memory of the few times she had been bent over like this, offering her ass, and from fears of it happening again soon. She flinched at the touch of Candice’s finger to her ass cheek, the slow trail down it, just touching her soft skin.

“You have no idea how good you look like this, pet…” Candice spoke, almost to herself, transfixed by the display in front of her. Finally she reached over to her bedside table, aiming to bring her latest humiliating idea to fruition. “Spread your ass cheeks, and hold them there. Don’t move.”

It brought far too many memories back to the surface, but Io struggled at the thought of disobeying much at that moment. She could still feel the collar tight around her throat, reminding her that she was indeed Candice’s bitch that evening. The champion took a deep breath, whimpering as she reached back in her position to spread her ass cheeks, exposing her asshole clearly to the purple haired woman behind her.

Candice had to remind herself to remain in control despite seeing that forbidden target up close. It was torture to be denied it, but she had to try to remain patient. Her time would come. Somehow she’d get Io to bend over and spread again, willingly, in preparation for an ass fucking. One of many, she would ensure that.

“Good pet…don’t move now...” Candice muttered, getting herself closer. True to her word, she actually avoided pushing the situation into anal territory. No, Io’s little spreading motion was just for display, however for very specific reasons.

Io shivered at an odd touch to her left ass cheek, having to remind herself to remain still as her occasional top prepared something. It wasn’t a finger, though that did little to decrease her anxiety, aware Candice LeRae could see every little detail of her asshole up close.

That touch didn’t move towards her hole, fortunately. But it remained on her ass cheek, taking a few seconds for Io to realise it was...writing. She held herself in place for a minute patiently, the sensation against her left cheek soon being applied to her right, too.

Candice smiled happily as she added the finishing touch, quite impressed with herself. Of course it would be impossible for Io to see it in that position on her body, but Candice had a heart of gold, helpful enough to grab Io’s phone in an attempt to ‘aid’ her wandering mind with a photo.

Fortunately the camera app didn’t need a fingerprint or password to be used, including to view whatever photos were taken during that semi-locked state. Candice snapped a few pictures of Io’s humiliating little display, the results bringing a grin to her face, pleased with how much humiliation she estimated would be inflicted.

Candice shuffled next to Io, bringing her head up with a grip to her hair roughly, letting her see the screen. “What do you think? Looks good, I thought.”

Io’s self-respect plummeted at the image stored on her phone, a feeling furthered by the fact it...aroused her, bitterly. Candice had taken some of her dark purple lipstick and ‘branded’ her ass cheeks with it, the colour leaving little doubt who was behind the marks even without the chosen words: “Property of Candice” on her left ass cheek, before crossing over to the right with a simple “See you soon”, a little purple heart there next to the words to complete the picture.

The image destroyed Io Shirai at that moment. As if the collar around her neck didn’t remind her of her submission enough, she now had the temporary branding to match on her very skin. There was cruelly little time to process it however, as the phone was pushed back towards her again.

“You can stop spreading now. Place your finger against this to unlock it for me.” Candice watched expectantly as Io brought her hands back around to her front, relieved to no longer be spreading her ass like some sort of desperate bitch. She of course knew the consequences of obeying, and who that photo would be sent to, but she still surrendered, unlocking her phone for Candice LeRae with a simple touch.

Within seconds the image was forwarded to Kairi, no extra message needed, the image of the ‘branded’ Io Shirai presenting her asshole would stand for itself. Candice could feel the defeat from the submissive next to her, leaning over to plant a far-from-sweet kiss to Io’s hair along with a promise. “You’ll be a matching pair soon enough. Good bitch.”

Candice let that image settle into her mind even further, the champion sinking in scared but rewarding submissive exhaustion. Candice was set on making the words written onto Io’s ass cheeks a reality, to own the NXT women’s champion using whatever underhanded tactic she could. All she had to do was stay strong, and she couldn’t see the coming date between the two of them and little Kairi Sane being much trouble.


	3. Poisoned Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candice LeRae takes her opportunity to visit The Sky Pirates together, testing the limits of her own dominance.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Io asked for the hundredth time, looking across to her partner Kairi Sane sitting at the other end of their little dining table. The more Kairi seemed unphased the more it made Io worry even if a chirpy nature was perfectly in line with Kairi’s usual demeanour. Oh the joys of anxiety. 

Sure, she had reason to fear upsetting her partner, having not only crawled to Candice LeRae behind her back but now she'd managed to get Kairi dragged into the mess, yet once the news was out Kairi seemed almost too understanding of the issue. It hardly seemed to strain her that in just an hour Candice would supposedly be arriving to humiliate the two of them in their own home. 

Kairi answered with her usual smile, along with a question or two. “Will you stop asking that? Everything is fine. Do you really think I would lie?”

“No, never. I just know that…” Io attempted to fit in a desperate explanation yet another time before Candice would arrive, as if she would finally find a perfect set of words to voice her feelings accurately, but being politely cut off should have made it blatantly clear how unnecessary that would be. 

“So, do I look good enough to meet your Mistress? I mean, I was obviously friends with her before, but this is the new Candice, whatever that means. Everyone is always changing, but I guess her being your top is a really big one.” Kairi giggled, transparently just trying to get a blush from her lover. 

The Pirate Princess did have her own baggage due to her history of submission under Asuka, and then as a result being passed along to Carmella, but she did trust that things with Io would remain firm despite the more intrusive elements of the women’s locker room. They'd been through too much over too many years for her to consider Candice LeRae of all women a major threat to their relationship, even if she was still a change that must be addressed.

“Kairi! She’s not my…anyway, yes, you look amazing. As always.” Io was undoubtedly telling the truth with the latter point, but still felt like her partner was intentionally pulling her strings a lot that morning. Kairi did have a habit of being impish but Io was so wrapped up in guilt that she had to overthink every word or action.

"Thank you!" Kairi smiled with pleasure. “I just don’t know how you can handle sharing me even for a night. One of the great mysteries of the world.” 

Kairi, ever the explorer, circled her hands around her eye to imitate her telescope, as if she were searching for the answer inside the woman across from her. It was silly enough to bring a smile from Io, but not enough to render the situation mute. That would prove to be impossible, as the more affection she felt towards her partner the more she was aware of what she considered her own failure at protecting her.

"That was never my intention. I've seen what happens to other couples in the locker room, when they're…" Io trailed off with a wave of her hand, granting herself the mercy of not finishing that sentence. 

"What, when they're both slutty bottoms?" Kairi gave a light laugh, before offering some more precise reassurance. "Io, relax. I would still be here even if you were the biggest bottom around, which you're not. You've proven that to me more than once. I love you when you're the best top I know, and I love you when you decide to be some filthy bottom."

"Thank you for that." Io somewhat grumbled at the clear glee Kairi felt at provoking her with some of the choice words. "I love you too, and that's why I think we should just try to avoid that thing happening too much. That can't be our place." 

Io was of course recounting how The Sky Pirates had been sodomised together by a certain pair of main roster champions, Bayley and Sasha Banks, which was the event that arguably snowballed all of this into reality.

“Yep! We'll be careful, which should be easy for us. I'm a Mae Young Classic winner if you hadn’t heard, and you're a runner up so we're almost equal!" Kairi clapped, offering some friendly competition. The promise of being careful was inherently flawed given their plans for the day, but it was still a positive concept to chase.

Io appreciated the light hearted shift in tone each time her partner spoke, something she could always rely on The Pirate Princess for, but she still had to defend herself from the comparison. "I'm also the current NXT women's champion if you hadn’t heard..."

"Bleh. It always comes back to that. Every breakfast it's all ' _hey Kairi have you seen my belt anywhere?_ ' or ' _hey Kairi, sorry, I need to make sure I'm in the right headspace for my title match tomorrow_ '. We both know it is never ' _hey Kairi, dinner was really nice tonight. As a reward, have this belt!_ '. It can be a really hard life for me." Kairi followed the ramble with the most exaggerated sad face she could muster, the matching slouch in her posture making her seem even smaller in stature. 

Io rolled her eyes, feeling that she genuinely didn't bring up her position as the NXT women’s champion more than she really needed to. "There is nothing I'd enjoy more than competing against you for the championship, you know that. Even if I _somehow_ lost. I just don't get to call every shot, there is probably some ranking system so just keep winning.”

There was a little smile from Io, but they both knew the world of wrestling was a mess when it came to opportunities, rules or trying to apply anything close to logic.

"I win a lot!" Kairi objected, before quickly trying to figure out where she would actually be on such a list. "I'm just biding time until my favourite way to earn a championship opportunity: whether I've won a hundred matches or lost every one of them, all I have to do is attack you on TV and I'm guaranteed the next shot!"

The idea was enough to bring a smile to Io’s face, with the trust that such a thing would not actually occur in a business where it was usually inevitable. "You make a _lot_ of noise, I'd hear it coming from a mile away. If it is so easy why haven't you done it yet?"

"I just haven't found the right timing." Kairi declared with a raised finger, though doing her best to keep a serious expression. "I guess it would also make things really awkward around the house. Our hierarchy would be all out of place. Think of all the time I'd have to spend topping you." 

Io smirked at that, seeing The Pirate Princess clearly trying to get another rise from her. "I’m glad you are acknowledging that would be a big change. You are my bottom 95% of the time, naturally." 

"Bleh! It's about 90% at best, but whatever you say. Queen Io’s quest to make the adorable pirate Kairi give up her rebellious life of topping is in full effect and usually successful." Kairi stuck her tongue out, fully aware in truth she was quite happily settled into being a switch rather than the stress of being a full-time top or being a permanent and lowly bottom, though she tended to take the latter role in the relationship. "So probably no sneak attack coming your way. You’re welcome." 

"I'm thankful." Io smiled in amusement, though the topic quickly rolled back. "I guess I don’t have the best track record with that kind of attack, as you’ve seen...”

There was another suggestive trail off there to allow Kairi to piece together which specific time she was referring to. Wrestling was such a horrible business with constant attacks across the board after all. No, of course she was referring back to Sasha and Bayley’s assault that did lead to that fateful match and subsequent loss.

"Io!" Kairi groaned, slamming her fist very delicately onto the table. “You need to stop worrying about that. Try to see that it wasn’t all complete misery, even if I am still sorry that it had to happen at all. We lost, we paid a price, and I do know yours was much greater so I’m sorry and I really did my best. I just think that maybe it somehow brought us closer together? Now we know we can handle seeing each other like that. That experience will probably come in handy soon, right...?”

Kairi followed up her statement by shrugging, arms raised a bit. She did have a point. While it hurt for both of them to see the other used and humiliated it did in fact happen without damaging their relationship, and that is even with ignoring the more shameful positive of it being arousing to both of them. Of course the conversation reinvited the awareness that Candice likely had similar plans for them.

There was a sigh from Io first before speaking, “I know. You are right.”

“I know, I am right a lot!” Kairi declared with a beaming smile before questioning another piece of the puzzle known as Io Shirai’s submission. “I just think instead of Candice maybe it could have been healthier to just talk with me and maybe one of us could have just dropped a message to Sasha or Bayley? How happy do you think they would be if you showed up in their inbox?”

Kairi’s voice rose in pitch towards the end with each question, using her hands as a form of weighing scale for the pros and cons of such a scenario. 

“I can’t do that. Ever.” Io stated firmly, a lively blush developing on her face at the all too vivid memories of that night. Hours of each of them being passed between the tag champions, both used to further each other’s humiliation until finally they were granted the mercy of sleeping, their asses suitably gaped and thoroughly used. She knew the evidence of that was captured in picture form by the two women as a trophy to be held onto, but had stayed strong enough not to request her own copy.

Making that request itself would be a great humiliation and a confession of further submissive interest, something she was desperate to avoid as if she were ever moved to the same roster as them it would be an immediate reputation killer, though it would of course pale in comparison to actually crawling back to them.

“I was mostly joking, but you can’t convince me that Candice is more trustworthy. You’ve seen the kind of things she does now. She’s not right.” Kairi knew there could be no argument with her assessment, giving a slight frown at the memory of how genuinely nice the former blonde used to be, before this whole Poison Pixie phase.

“I know she isn’t to be trusted...” Io took a breath, having never quite figured it all out for herself despite the weeks of submission. “I just had to do it...and now we’re here and I guess I just try to focus on that...whatever happens we’ll be ok, right?”

“Of course we will! I’m not leaving you. I just hope you know what you’re doing. You know what she wants, that title and your cute butt, and she’s not what I’d call healthy about getting things these days so I’m just saying to watch out. She’ll play dirty, and only sometimes in the fun way. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Kairi offered a particularly soft smile with her words, one of support. “All I have to know is that you’ll be ok if she gets what she wants.”

The Genius of the Sky had to think about that one for a moment. She wasn’t sure at that stage which would hurt her pride more, losing her precious championship to what she considered an inferior opponent or handing her ass over to that very woman, but knew she had to attempt an answer to move on. “I will be ok...just let me know if you need her to leave at any point. I didn't plan on this happening, truly. I will do anything it takes to get her to leave if you aren’t comfortable." 

"I believe you, and you'll have to believe me when I say I'll try my best to behave with her. I'll really, really try." Kairi held her hands together, wagging them forwards and backwards with each word in a prayer motion, as if she were begging to be believed.

"Kairi…" Io began in an accusing manner, fully cognizant of when her partner was feeling mischievous. 

"I even said I'll try to behave! It's just been a while since I've seen Candice in person so I don't know how I'll feel once she's here and trying to boss us around." Kairi’s face matched her words, screwing up slightly at the idea of not just being the number two in her own home but likely a lower third in the hierarchy.

Io was almost thankful for how vague that description was. She didn’t know exactly what Candice could have in store for them, but being ‘bossed around’ was so wonderfully non-descript that it helped keep herself calm. If Kairi had detailed any of the very possible degrading acts coming she would have got to see the champion squirm all over again.

"I understand, but still…" Io began to try and get some sense of control of the situation but was interrupted by the sudden knocking of the front door.

The two of them looked to each other for a few seconds, Kairi being the one to eventually look away to the clock. “She’s really early. Like really early.”

“She does things like that…” Io grumbled, knowing Candice is the exact kind of woman that was never satisfied with what she had anymore, apparently even extending to agreed meeting times. “Are you ready?”

“Yep! More importantly, are _you_ ready?” Kairi asked, shuffling her own seat out from under the table but not letting herself be the first to stand and approach the door. She may have been overly supportive but even then she felt Io leading the charge is the least she could do, after a little teasing of course. “So is there anything you need to do? Do you need to get collared up first? Are you allowed to open the door standing or do you have to be kneeling? Do you…”

Kairi continued to trail off until Io shut her up with a desperately quick answer. “None of that. I’m ready, I’m ready.”

“For all I know there’s a lot of rules! Don’t be mad. I’m just making sure you don’t get in trouble.” Kairi smiled like she had never once been in trouble and was entirely innocent.

The reigning NXT women’s champion sat in thought for a moment before taking a deep breath, pushing herself up from her seat. She figured she had maybe a handful of seconds at best before Candice’s impatience would rear its predictable head with another knock. She gave a little nod to Kairi before stepping away to the door, The Pirate Princess taking the opportunity to hop up and wait within view of the door for their visitor.

Before the door was even halfway open Candice was already grinning, not wasting a second to delight in the clear awkwardness of both Io and Kairi, the latter’s bright smile seeming like her way of keeping her guard up. Io meanwhile did not even try, holding the door open and stepping to the side. She felt like an idiot inviting Candice into her home, their home, knowing the purple haired woman had every intention of holding onto every bit of control she gained.

“You’re usually better at this whole inviting-me-in thing. What, are you trying so hard not to let her see what you are? You aren’t going to greet me like you usually do?” Candice couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed, her grin never once slipping away as she tried to quickly show her role that day. It was far more pleasing to establish what a submissive bitch Io had been for her rather than deal with false pleasantries.

Io wished that she looked angry, instead she just had a form of meekness to her demeanour, sapped of her usual confidence. It didn’t help that Candice had only been there for a few seconds and Io was already looking over to her partner for support, feeling frozen on the spot. She could verbally fight back of course, but she feared it sounding too weak, too forced. Physically responding to Candice’s taunt would have been even worse, she’d never forgive herself if she dropped to her knees and worshipped Candice’s boots immediately in front of Kairi like she did when herself and The Poison Pixie were alone.

“It is so nice to see you again, Candice.” Kairi smiled brightly, trying to break the discomfort by stepping forwards and shaking her hand, inviting her inside with a gesture.

“Oh, nice save. She's good." Candice grinned to the uncomfortable Io, stepping past her so the door could be closed. She turned her attention towards the little pirate still holding her hand once inside. “Nice to see you too, Kairi.”

"Is there anything I can get for you…?" Io asked, a gesture designed solely to appear proactive in the early stages of the meeting when she really wanted to be anything but. No, the champion would be more than happy to just keep delaying and delaying until Candice would finally have to leave. A boring fantasy perhaps, but a very safe one.

Candice kept her head turned to Io with a smile, wagging her finger with her free hand and keeping a firm hold of Kairi’s soft hand with the other. "I'm not really interested in pleasantries, you know that. What do you think I'm here for?" 

"You want to see just how much you can take from me. As always." Io answered with a bitter tone that was emphasised by her accent, unsure whether to feel anger towards the smirking woman or just at herself for allowing this. She knew she'd feel conflicted that day, but seeing Candice actually stood in front of her, making even polite skin contact towards her Kairi? It was already becoming too difficult. The last time they submitted together may have been rough, but at least on that occasion she didn’t feel solely responsible.

"Why are you always so sad? You're the one that came crawling to me in the first place, and you're the one that always comes crawling back." Candice reminded gleefully, turning her gaze to the carefully observing Kairi afterwards. "I am assuming that you didn't mind her kisses tasting of me all this time? Your girlfriend has quite the talented tongue when she actually puts it to good use for a change."

Kairi tried to keep a straight face, however she could feel Io's cheeks redden just a few feet away at the blunt suggestion, The Pirate Princess feeling a similar embarrassment but not wanting to fold immediately. She wanted to get a good feeling for how Candice was approaching things, weighing her up.

"One of her many talents, yes. I'm happy for the two of you to do your thing, so no, I've never hated what she came home with. You'll have to try harder than that to get under my skin, Candice. Not that we have to be like that." Kairi offered with a bright smile. The words may have gotten to her a little, sure, but she was truthful with her support. 

While Io may have carried tremendous guilt over what she had done practically behind Kairi’s back, The Pirate Princess couldn't find it in herself to hold the events against her partner. In some ways Kairi was even proud when she imagined the nerves and fears Io must have had when approaching Candice that first time in a submissive display. While she was of course sure it was humiliating and degrading, it still had to take courage to actively confront that and confess to it at all.

Kairi herself knew exactly how that felt in some ways. She remembered what it was like to approach Asuka with her own humiliating confession, and even more clearly she remembered watching Asuka’s expression shift over the course of a few seconds. One minute Kairi felt like she was talking with a friend, the next minute she was nothing more than prey. A seemingly innocent and naive thing like Kairi offering her virgin ass to The Empress of Tomorrow in a display of shameful need and - at least as the women’s locker room viewed it - inferiority. Asuka may have been the type to prefer dominating another woman in the ring first before using that victory to drag them down into the depths of anal depravity, but there was a certain pleasure with another respected wrestler like Kairi just approaching and throwing in the towel immediately.

As a further step, Kairi also had to occasionally ask herself what would have been different if she herself had stayed strong as a top. Maybe she wouldn’t have left NXT so soon, and more importantly maybe her position would have been cemented enough that Io would never have even thought of lowering herself to bottoming to Candice LeRae of all women, saving everyone a little mess and dignity.

An assessment that overlooked how Candice for one loved that mess, of course. Other than still having to work her own way towards fucking the delicious ass of Io Shirai, that is.

“Getting under your skin? Rather than getting under anything I’m more about getting into things.” Candice tried her hand at a bit of wordplay, tracing a finger slowly down the side of Kairi’s pretty face. “It’s a shame that we were friends for so long without putting you in your proper place. Wasted time, if you ask me.”

“I never asked you. You were never like that back then anyway. If you were I don’t think we would have been good friends.” Kairi tried to show her apology in her face as she spoke. She didn’t want to sound mean, but the old Candice was a very different woman to this new stranger. They actually used to have a lot of fun together. Sure, Kairi had a surprising amount of success as a top in comparison, but being closer to a bottom didn’t eat away at Candice back then as much as it did now. Candice may not have lost her anal cherry until Io claimed it, but that didn’t mean every hook up was entirely dignified or dominant along the way to that event. 

Deep down Candice likely knew that if her opportunity with Io slipped through her fingers she’d be right back to just being another wannabe switch in the locker room. Too low to dominate the most desirable and fuckable asses around, yet too stubborn to really be carefree about submission. It was a constant loop of trial, failure, and resulting humiliation.

Io actually felt a bit pained as she watched. Kairi was of course incredibly bubbly day to day, but that only made any time she stepped back and exposed herself as being hurt all the more heartbreaking to her. Fortunately Kairi flashed a quick smile, not letting herself linger on the more negative aspects of Candice now being, well, a total bitch.

“We don’t have to be friends, little pirate.” Candice expressed her lack of interest in reflecting on the past, partially to avoid reflecting on any regret she held over her recent turn but mostly just due to the very raw desire of wanting to fuck the two Sky Pirates. “Sadly I haven’t brought a gag, so we’ll have to find another way of keeping your mouth busy.”

Kairi laughed lightly at the poor attempt to switch the topic back to Candice’s sexual conquest. “I don’t know why you think we don’t have toys of our own. Do you really think she doesn’t treat me to buying a few treats like that when I’ve behaved well?”

Io could see Candice opening her mouth for an easy comment, the champion letting herself butt in with a dry response ahead of time. “Or when she hasn’t behaved. Yes.”

There was a moment of thought, The Pirate Princess considering if her next statement would be too much of a low blow. Then of course she remembered this woman was trying to fuck both her and her girlfriend in an extremely degrading way, and that helped make her feel bold enough to play a little dirty. Kairi had always been treated as some naive toy on the main roster, so being free from a collar and back on NXT let her spread her wings a bit.

“I always heard the old Candice was _very_ well behaved. I was always too nice to say anything, but hotel walls can be very thin…” Kairi winked in an exaggerated way to the flustered woman in front of her, even if she was bluffing more than a little with her seeming appearance of having intimate knowledge. “I guess you don’t make the same ‘mistakes’ anymore, but I’m sorry you couldn’t find a healthier way of doing it instead of...I guess being whatever this is?”

Candice gave an irritated blush at that. She had intended on swiftly taking control upon arrival, but Kairi was so annoying that she felt she hadn’t been able to build up any momentum yet, and worse still it seemed to give Io time to feel guarded. It made Candice fumble a bit in frustration, her ego incredibly fragile.

“What, you’re going to talk down to me because I’ve learned from my mistakes? A certain bitch in this room didn’t give me any other choice after what she did to me.” Candice bitterly spat, looking over to Io for just a moment. Most of the time when she had to voice what happened between them she would focus on Io’s betrayal after the cage match and not on the equally damaging loss soon after where Candice had to finally surrender her ass to an opponent, though the two events went hand in hand. “The two of you shouldn’t get to act all perfect together just because short memories are convenient around here. Why does nobody remember what this bitch did to me? You know I would love to make sure people remember what I’ve done to you. I’m sure that would make you very happy wouldn't it?”

Io tensed at the reminder of who she was dealing with. Candice tended to dance around the topic of blackmailing or exposing her, but sometimes it did feel like a ticking bomb waiting to go off. One that Io tried to defuse with a quick statement. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't have to, but I might want to." Candice displayed a big fake smile. You'd think she'd be in a good mood considering the day planned, but seemingly even the slightest bit of friction spoiled it for her. "Bitches get outed all the time. You're just lucky I respect your wishes, and all it'll cost you is watching your silly little girlfriend fall in love with me."

Kairi knew it was unlikely Io would feel that was a serious possibility but she still quickly cut in to reassure her. "I promise you that will not happen, Candice."

"You can believe that, meanwhile I'll believe seeing this wretched thing being so thankful for the fucking I give you will change your mind on that." Candice spoke while barely containing her smirk, watching the little pirate process the mental visual. "I always said I was going to take everything from her and I've done well so far, don't you think? The next thing to go will be this fake little life you've both settled on together. Don't worry, I will keep you both. You'll just have to get used to my needs coming first."

There was a silence between the three women, The Poison Pixie's gaze unrelenting towards Kairi, looking for any longing or need towards the offer. Not that it mattered, Candice would surely jump through any mental hoops necessary to convince herself of it despite the quick denial from Kairi. "I'm sorry for what she did to you. I am, but I won't do that for you. If you were the old Candice and both of you wanted that? I may have said yes, but not this, and not you." 

"Ha! You're lucky I'm even letting you join in. I had no problem keeping this just between me and this bitch until she started getting difficult." Candice laughed, motioning towards a frowning Io without even looking at her. At this point The Genius of the Sky would just settle for an insult or nickname that wasn't 'bitch', a lazy and dismissive choice. "I hope both of you know everything that happens is all because she won't own up to what she did and apologise correctly: by giving me another shot at her title, and letting me show her just how nice life can be if she just accepts her place permanently under my boot, and being my adoring little anal bitch."

While the champion kept her eyes to the floor for a moment, facing very conflicted feelings at the imagery used, she could rely on her partner to break the tension with a little laugh. It wasn’t necessarily the idea of prolonged submission that amused her, given that Io had already been offering that to some degree, it was the desperation of demanding yet another title shot slipped in there. Her partner was a fighting champion and more than willing to prove it, Kairi knew that, but it spoke volumes of the need for validation that Candice had developed. Trying to dismiss every previous failed attempt like this next title opportunity would be the one to change things.

"I’m not even saying she did the right thing. All I'm saying is that I'm disappointed in you. We were friends. I remember you being blonde and cute. Now you've done that whole…spooky, evil, dyed hair thing." Kairi was clearly in a humorous mood and not taking things seriously, flicking a purple curl. 

"What?! You did the same! I remember! You had that whole…" Candice clicked her fingers, trying to find the word. "...mist thing!" 

"First of all that was more of an Asuka thing." Kairi objected with a raised finger. "Second of all that was just a phase."

Candice looked bewildered at the chosen defense, turning to Io for any sort of support. A stupid act on her part, given that they all had done their fair share of absurd things in the world of wrestling so the best she got in return was a shrug.

The Poison Pixie wasn't there to be lectured over her hairstyle or her change of attitude, especially not when Io's betrayal and her own position in the landscape of NXT were the biggest causes. She wanted to get back on track, particularly so when the intended destination was so utterly appealing. Even before the potential threesome was scheduled she had enjoyed fantasies of what she’d like to do with the two of them. She’d yet to grow tired of seeing Io whimpering up at her, desperate for her rival’s touch. Not to mention Candice knew personally just how talented the Joshi’s tongue was, enough so that Candice was impatient to feel it inside her again soon.

She was most interested to test how the more openly submissive Kairi Sane compared to her partner, her recent nights spent dreaming about using them together, having each of them watch as their lover submitted to Candice’s strap-on, and taking turns worshipping every hole of the purple-haired woman. Maybe she’d make them compete, see who was better at each aspect of sexual use and dish out suitable rewards or humiliation in response. With all of her submissive practice she had to imagine Kairi could more than match her partner, but maybe Io Shirai’s natural ego would push her to try and best her even in that department. Either way Candice was set to reap the rewards of any outcome, already wet at the thought. She wasn’t about to let some stubborn wannabe pirate spoil that.

"Anyway, this isn't why I'm here." Candice began, looking for some understanding from either of the two women. She already had a certain rapport with Io for lack of a better term, instead turning her attention back to Kairi. "I couldn't help but notice how much you enjoyed our preview last time." 

Candice was of course referring to the shared knowledge that Kairi hadn't even waited until the call was over before pleasuring herself, a memory that made the shorter woman a little red in the face even if she wouldn't shy away from it. Any hope it would quickly put Kairi down into some sort of obedient state was dashed with a giggle.

"Yes, well. Thank you for taking good care of her. I'm sure if she chooses you'll get plenty more chances with her. I have no problem with that." Kairi smiled, her support for her partner taking no effort at all to her. She had proven to be very open-minded, whether Io was in her supposed more natural position as a top or accepting the humiliating drug of submission.

Io was usually the focus of attention whenever she was with either of the two women, it almost being refreshing to take a backseat. Kairi was a unique character that she had grown to love over the years but there were clear indicators she was being even more mischievous than usual, the champion able to pick up on the signs. She’d expected Kairi to have been serving Candice by now, at least passively, but something in The Pirate Princess was keeping that at bay.

Whatever her mood, a little physical advance in the form of Candice’s hand on her hip was enough to get a pleasured moan from Kairi, even if it was half covered through a layer of clothing. Her hand rested under Kairi’s shirt but not quite adventuring underneath her jeans yet, planning to save that for when she’d strip the little Joshi.

"Tonight I'm more interested in my chance with you." Candice was feeling a bit more confident after taking the step, her hand remaining in place as she turned her head to the suspiciously quiet Io. "Not forgetting about you, either. To your credit you’ve shown you understand your place already." 

Io wasn't sure what to choose as her first words in minutes, having watched from the relative safety of the sidelines. It did however make her feel like some sort of accessory, a package deal, quite like how Kairi must have felt during her time under Asuka or Carmella. She knew her partner had some baggage with that, and was hoping she had not encouraged similar feelings by leading Candice to their home.

The Genius of the Sky was fortunately saved by Kairi butting in with a question. "Her place? What is her place exactly?"

"She's still learning it." Candice grinned, allowing her eyes to roam Io's body, an unfortunately still clothed body at that. She promised herself she’d change that soon enough, but had to focus back on Kairi first. "I'm trusting you know yours already, given the public knowledge that you were a little fucktoy."

Kairi laughed at the more blunt and simple analysis of her past. "I have a complicated place, yes. Just like she does, and just like you do."

"That's clearly a guarded answer." Candice grinned, believing Kairi was just dodging the question in an attempt to save face. "Enlighten me. What would you say her place is?" 

"Her place?" Kairi asked, lazily pointing to her lover that was still standing very much on the sidelines. The Pirate Princess could see the slight adjustment in Io as Kairi focused on her. While the champion may not have been at her most comfortable it was still a vast improvement, feeling Kairi’s gaze upon her rather than Candice eyeing her like prey, the natural level of trust much higher with her lover.

  
Candice nodded unnecessarily. Kairi's attention had already shifted, slipping away from the light touch that had been resting on her side and towards Io instead. There was a smile on Kairi's face as she reached up to stroke Io's cheek, appreciating the little blush that emerged. The champion enjoyed appearing calm and in control, but Kairi consistently found ways to break through such bluffing.

"She's our NXT champion. Rightfully so, and she knows it. She lets me get away with pretty much anything and yet still won't let me play with the belt around the house, because she earned it." Kairi grinned, clearly some kind of hint at how silly she could be around their home, earning a delicate smile from Io. "Because she knows what she wants, and usually what she needs, and when she doesn't…that's what I'm for."

The NXT women’s champion could feel a little smile of embarrassment growing, both at the compliments and the implication of that last part, a reference to when Kairi would clearly know what Io needed even when she wasn’t willing to say it herself. The most recurring of those moments being when Kairi would take the lead and top her, but of course The Pirate Princess basically encouraging her to submit to Candice also aligned with that concept.

Io broke her silence with a soft voice, letting Kairi know she appreciated her comments, and more importantly appreciated her. “Thank you.”

"But I'm guessing you mean her place sexually?" Kairi asked, Candice obviously not there to just hear a list of accomplishments. "She's still the best top that I've ever had, and will ever have. She has…other needs sometimes, yes, and you're one of the lucky ones that has gotten to see them. Which you're welcome for, by the way."

"So where does that leave you?" Candice had to ask, watching as Kairi's hands reached under the bottom of Io's top, treating the two of them to a little touch. Kairi smirked back to Candice, thinking for a moment before her answer.

"I'm whatever she needs at the time. Which, yes, nine times out of ten means I do whatever she says." Kairi grinned, any fears of being outed as a bottom gone long ago. When a wrestler had bottomed and submitted as much as Kairi it would be futile to try and completely reverse that image, a waste of energy that would be better spent actually enjoying whatever role felt most natural.

"Which, considering what she is for me, explains why I'm going to be enjoying the two of you." Candice attempted to pull them back on track. "I think you’re doing your very best to forget why I am here. It is all so very, very cute/ Let me remind you I'm not here to listen to a life story. Not hers. Not yours."

Kairi may have been keeping herself together better than Io that day, but a surprise spank to her ass from Candice still broke through her demeanour. The Pirate Princess bit down on her bottom lip in satisfaction, grinning with a moan. It may have rewarded Candice with the knowledge she enjoyed the touch, but denied her the pleasure of seeing her shamefully trying to cover it up, embracing the sharp and pleasant pain.

"Yeah, we'll see on that one." Kairi dismissed, though she kind of hoped for a follow up spank that sadly never arrived. "Whether you like it or not you probably would have never had her at all if it weren't for me. Your best hope would have been that she'd use you the same way she uses most of the roster. Used again, actually, in your case. Which I’m sure will happen again soon enough."

The Poison Pixie snorted, getting a bit defensive at the reference to the first time Io defeated her, the Joshi then taking it upon herself to capture Candice’s anal virginity in the process. She folded her arms as Kairi stepped towards her, easily giving away her discomfort by shifting to the more guarded stance. "I've more than recovered from that little event."

"I'm not so sure of that." Kairi tapped her finger against Candice’s nose just once, enjoying herself. She tried to look extra suspiciously at her for added effect, bringing her face closer. "I'd bet good money that you've been used lately…was it Toni? No, no. She hasn’t been around enough, unless you’re really slutty. Was it maybe Rhea?"

Candice tried to deny it but stammered immediately, mentally cursing herself as she watched Kairi break into a firm grin.

"I knew it! Good, you should be enjoying yourself! I would even argue subbing probably suits you more." Kairi teased, reaching up to ruffle her purple hair, all without the knowledge it was a favourite action of Candice to use against Io in her moments of humiliating servitude.

Candice endured it with a frown, her hair resting messily over her face, less than pleased it didn’t even save her from seeing Io smirking in the corner of her eye. She was expecting to have a brief greeting from Kairi before using her in every way she could imagine. Both of them in fact, but instead Kairi was just having fun with her.

"Don't forget I'm here because a certain someone in this room has been spending a good amount of time lately as my bitch." Candice tried to recover a bit of ground, choosing to target the champion who had surprisingly become the much easier target out of the two. "What did you call me last time, Io? Without me even asking for it, I should add. You're keeping awfully quiet over there." 

Io hadn't spoken up in quite a while. She first looked to Kairi and then back to Candice, not wanting to betray the former but feeling like her hands were tied, muttering the answer. "...Mistress. I called her Mistress. It wasn’t a big deal."

“That’s the great Io Shirai for you. Tries to kill me in a cage? Not a big deal. Suplexes me onto a chair? Not a big deal. Spends her nights worshipping every single part of me? Not a big deal. Calls me Mistress like a good little bitch should? Even that is not a big deal. I can’t remember if that was before or after she was begging to cum or not, but the details really don’t matter.” Candice looked Kairi in the eye as she spoke, doing her best to maintain an air of confidence in her voice. "So why don't you make it easy for yourselves? Just crawl over onto your bed there and get onto all fours next to each other. Let me get a good look at the lovely couple." 

Io knew long ago regardless of the details she wouldn't be topping that night. The order was…enticing, but she could see Kairi wasn't impressed. The Pirate Princess had been topped by amongst the best women across all rosters, feeling pretty confident in her ability to pinpoint when the confidence of a potential top was lacking.

"I’m not going to cower at the most basic demand, I’m sorry. I've been fucked by Asuka, Charlotte Flair, Sasha Banks, Bayley…I suppose I have to say Carmella too…and the best of them all of course being Miss Io Shirai." Kairi beamed over to her lover with genuine affection, refusing to let the intentions of The Poison Pixie spoil her mood, gazing back at that very woman before asking. "So where do you think Candice LeRae would rank on that list?"

Candice scoffed at the suggestion she would be anywhere but the top, clinging onto the delusional fantasy that she was a genuine dominant in the locker room. “Number one, that should be obvious. If any of them really want to come back to NXT I’d happily show them where it is they belong. Maybe I’ll start with your broken little friend Asuka. You would make such a happy little collection of grovelling pets.”

Asuka’s reputation may have taken a drastic hit by her somewhat rash surrender to Carmella, but Kairi’s laughter was enough to make it clear she still held The Empress in much higher regard than this current threat of Candice LeRae. Even the otherwise nervous Io couldn’t hide her smile of amusement, having complete faith that her former Triple Tails stablemate would decimate The Poison Pixie in an NXT ring if the situation were to ever occur.

“Why is everything always so funny to you? I fuck your girlfriend because you can’t. Last time I’m going to say this, so listen very carefully.” Candice showed she was in no mood to wait any longer, speaking slowly and clear. “Take your stupid girlfriend’s hand, lead her over to the bed, and spread both of your asses for me. Time for you to shut up and submit, ok? Think you can do that for me or do I need to write the instructions on a treasure map?”

Candice was left to watch for a minute as Kairi pretended to think her answer through, as if she hadn’t decided much earlier in the conversation.

“To be completely honest I think your chance at that may have passed, at least this time.” Kairi shrugged with ease, smiling. “You see, I had every intention of having you fuck me, but I think my mood has changed. No, I’m in the mood for something else now.”

Kairi’s words were matched with a firm squeeze to one of Candice’s ass cheeks, highlighting the tone shift in case there was any doubt still lingering. The Poison Pixie blinked at the shorter woman in front of her, her mind racing for an easy way to keep her cool through the sudden advance, her hopes dashed even further when she felt that hand reach into her jeans from behind.

Candice had just a few moments to try and salvage the situation, but Kairi’s hand wasn’t content with a simple grope. It had only been a handful of seconds at most but she was already moving a finger between Candice’s ass cheeks, testing the wannabe top with the simple offer of a finger sliding into that territory.

“Wait, wait, wait. This isn’t how this goes…” Candice tried to control her voice but the finger running up and down her hole was distracting, reminding her of every single time she’d faced the joy of having her ass penetrated and how quickly those feelings can become tempting to chase again. She made another desperate attempt to recover some ground, unable to comprehend the idea of giving up this easily after so much time spent imagining the use of the Sky Pirates. “You’re her bitch and she’s my bitch. What exactly do you think you are doing…?”

Kairi giggled at the weak attempt by Candice to swing things back her way, a few more flustered attempts at a firm sentence coming from the lips of The Poison Pixie but never once actually pulling away from the touch. Kairi didn’t quite sink a finger in yet, trying to allow a few more seconds before closing in on the conflicted woman.

"Do you want to know why I haven’t immediately dropped to my knees even when I know you top Io? What you seem to be forgetting is that I was owned by Carmella. Carmella." Kairi repeated the name for emphasis. "I know very well what it is like to humiliate yourself by submitting to someone you know you are better than. Think a certain someone could be doing that with you?"

Candice shivered, half from the blunt accuracy of the statement and half from Kairi’s finger slipping just a little bit into her ass, not at all mentally prepared to be used there that day. Deep down she knew Io’s reason for coming to her wasn’t just based on their history but also that Candice would likely never rise above a certain position, maintaining a certain level of safety by extension. Even with a good amount of leverage beforehand there she was, trembling as she felt Kairi slowly sink her index finger into her ass without prior warning.

"You bitch…" Candice groaned, trying not to let the pleasure completely eliminate her offense at Kairi's prior statement. She was working hard to reinvent herself, to get to that next level just like Io managed to, and was now being undermined by little submissive Kairi Sane.

"Her bitch, only hers.” Kairi corrected with a smile, keeping her eyes on Candice with expectation for an honest answer to her coming question. She could feel the purple-haired woman shifting in her position, struggling to focus on anything but the intrusive finger. “So what do you want from us the most, Candice?”

“I want to make you my bitch. I want both of you crawling to my feet…” Candice couldn’t hide a shiver in her voice, manipulated by the simple and slight curling of Kairi’s finger inside her. “I want her ass…I want it so much...”

Kairi giggled at that obvious last statement. “You want Io’s ass? Then you should learn to behave, because that’s the only way I’ll ever let you have a chance at it.”

Io’s cheeks brought up a fresh shade of red at the very idea that it was ultimately Kairi’s decision who could do what with her body. Which was accurate in the sense of them being in a relationship and open communication was important as a factor, but the implication that her girlfriend would be calling the shots was attractive. While she may have been Kairi’s top day to day there was still something very exciting that no matter what she did, no matter how many times she put Kairi into a submissive space, it would maybe be Kairi to decide if it was or wasn’t time for Io’s hole to get fucked, and by who.

Candice couldn’t bring herself to physically struggle, not even as Kairi began pulling the jeans and panties down her legs, a declaration of expecting more from her. If Candice truly hated the advance this at least would have offered a slight reprieve, as the motion did force Kairi to momentarily remove the finger from her ass, but all that left her with was the embarrassment of longing for the return of the sensation. The feeling was mutual, though for Kairi it was almost worth it to admire the eventual close up sight of Candice’s exposed cunt. The Pirate Princess pressed her lips against it in a little kiss before standing back up, the other woman shaking in pleasure at the little tease.

Io could already see how things were going to go, which considering the other options was something of a relief. Kairi may have primarily been a bottom but she enjoyed knowing other women underestimated her, at times even her own partner. If Io got complacent in her domination and Kairi was in a teasing mood she could turn the tables with a level of ease, something Candice was experiencing first hand.

Kairi winked to her partner, catching Io’s struggle to take her eyes off Candice’s underappreciated ass. It may not have been as blatant in size as one like Ember Moon’s or Toni Storm’s, but it was a perfectly fuckable thing and she was still so pleased to have those memories. She may have spent more time worshipping it than fucking it lately, but maybe that would have to change again soon.

“You said you wanted to see us both on all fours, on our bed? I can give you half of that, maybe.” Kairi smiled as she spoke, finding it adorable how quickly Candice went from tough to vulnerable. Her words weren’t lost on Io either, having realised this was another one of those nights where Kairi felt a burst of dominance within her. It wasn’t like Kairi was some real top, she usually only took the lead when she could tell some submission was really needed from her partner, but in this case there was some extra little motivation to put Candice in her place. “Io, I expect you to show her what she can’t have. A full view, so that means no more clothes for you.”

Candice turned her head to watch Io emotionally process the request, or more accurately the demand. Kairi’s hand returning to her cheek quickly encouraged her to face her again, her lips captured with a brief kiss before her top was roughly pulled over her head by the impatient Pirate Princess, the champion blinking as the shorter woman then removed her bra with ease. It created a visual contrast between the two of them that they couldn’t ignore, one half nude and vulnerable but the other remaining dressed, grinning with glee.

A couple of tugs to the waistband of Io’s leggings before letting go, along with an expectant look, was enough from Kairi to let her know she should continue stripping herself. She knew Kairi well enough to know she could safely object and the request would be dropped, but she’d been in such a submissive mindset all day that she couldn’t imagine disobeying. The proof came in her actions, trying and failing to hide her need as she removed the last of her clothing.

The lustful gaze from both women couldn’t be ignored, the now-nude champion reminding herself not to attempt to cover up and let them take in the full view of her extremely fuckable body. They’d both seen it plenty of times of course, but neither would ever grow tired of watching her be stripped and exposed, impossible for them to hold innocent thoughts in that moment.

“Beautiful.” Kairi muttered as she leaned forward for a little kiss to her cheek, meanwhile offering a very different form of affection towards her ass cheek with a squeeze. “You’ll look even more beautiful bent over on the bed. Can you do that for me?”

Io’s breath caught in her throat, feeling a natural humiliation by knowing both women in the room had seen her in various submissive states and were on course to see more. Worse than that she wanted them to, carefully glancing over to her rival Candice LeRae before lowering her head. “Yes, Kairi...I can do that…”

The delay offered her enough time to gather the confidence required to step over to her own bed. Even within the comfort of her relationship she was still a shivering wreck when it came to submissive displays, something about the open vulnerability that came with it, but having another woman in her home to witness it only made it more intense. Especially when the coming motion reminded her of the recent times she’d crawled as a pet for that very woman. 

For such a proud champion there was clear humiliation that came with the eventual little crawl onto the bed. Not too long ago this would have been a nightmare scenario for her, now she was willingly presenting herself as fuckmeat and it did nothing but excite her.

Candice may have been only half as nude as poor Io at the time, still holding on to a little modesty with the top covering her, but watching her rival behave like a submissive bitch made her wish she didn’t have a single article of clothing left on her body, daydreaming of pressing her naked body against Io’s, running the tip of a strap-on up and down between her legs, stretching that tight asshole…

It was a wonderful daydream to have, but the temporary hierarchy was established again soon enough, Kairi’s hand in her purple hair dragging her towards the bed.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten you. This is all for you. You wanted us, and you got us.” Kairi said with a smile, enjoying the pleasure of dominating another woman. She pulled downwards, bringing the growling Poison Pixie to her knees in front of the bed, treating her to an even more pleasant view of Io’s body. “If you want to stay, don’t get off your knees.”

The simple instruction frustrated Candice to no end, drawing attention to how every second remaining there would be her consenting to being below another woman yet again, being below annoying little Kairi Sane of all women while preparing to look at a prize she had never truly been awarded yet.

“Io! Head down, reach back...let her see you spreading your ass for me...” Kairi gave the excited demand. She consistently felt like the luckiest woman on Earth every night she spent with Io but seeing her willingly obey directions like that only heightened her glee.

The Pirate Princess in truth felt conflicted over drawing an even more clear target to Io’s ass, especially with the instability displayed lately by Candice in her pursuit of it, but there was no way to overlook how much her partner had kind of needed it lately. In her actions, her conversations. There was a need in Io to feel like a lowly submissive, and Kairi was more than willing to enable it if she really needed to.

The NXT champion eventually surrendered that extra step, first taking the easy action of lowering her head down to the comfort of her bed. There was slight hesitation before she finally reached back to rest her hands on her thick ass cheeks, slowly spreading them and displaying her asshole to the waiting eyes of the room. She knew both women in the room had seen that part of her before, one more than the other, but to present her puckered hole so submissively still felt like such a sharp fall.

“Is that the little hole that you’ve been waiting for?” Kairi asked the kneeling Candice LeRae, seeing the woman couldn’t take her eyes off the sight, practically drooling over the thought of doing anything to Io’s forbidden hole. Fingering it, licking it, fucking it...the thoughts were strong enough to make Candice unable to do anything but nod. 

Even if the night hadn’t yet gone how Candice planned it wasn’t all bad, she may have had to keep her hands to herself so far but it was still something she would not forget. Having the champion’s ass tauntingly displayed gave her an aim, a goal. She would get her hands on that part of Io somehow, she’d make sure to eventually spread those cheeks with her own hands someday, spit down onto her hole, run her fingers along it, all in preparation of finally shoving her strap-on deep into it.

“Io, do you think she has earned it yet?” Kairi asked, knowing no matter how submissive Io got she was still protective of that part of her. It was still only Sasha Banks, Bayley and Kairi Sane that had ever gotten her into position for an ass fucking. Well, those three and Io herself, when Kairi really wanted to see her play with herself.

Io answered with one direct statement, muffled by her face being down in the sheets of her bed. It was humiliating to feel her body being presented as a thing to be had, to be used. “...no, no she hasn’t.”

“That’s right! Can you think of anyone that has earned this?” Kairi had a beaming smile with the question of course designed to taunt Candice with what Kairi could have whenever she wanted, and to pat herself on the back for it too.

“You...Kairi, you.” Io mumbled in acceptance. She still presented herself as a top, Candice being only the fourth person to see her in a submissive manner. By all fair accounts she was still the best top in NXT, still using the various submissives and having her sights on the other prominent tops when they inevitably fell to her. Despite all of that she could still feel that she would probably confess that same answer to just about anyone, that Kairi could have her like this if she really wanted, that’s how much she respected her partner and occasionally tired of the locker room games.

“Then why don’t you get your fingers wet and treat yourself a bit? You can even pretend it is me doing it.” Kairi put the order out there but trusted Io would reject the idea if it was too far. Also in truth she just really wanted to see something sliding in and out of her girlfriend’s tightest hole, putting it in suitably blunt terms. “You know what I’m saying. Finger your ass for me.”

Candice had to prepare herself for the simple possibility that Io could actually obey such an order. Her ass had been off limits to her, not having been allowed to even run her fingers along that puckered hole, a restriction she still felt Io put in place because she worried about the rash desire to need more if she allowed even the smallest of anal pleasure. It seemed silly considering the degrading acts Io had already done, but in the world of women’s wrestling offering your ass up to other competitors so blatantly was a declaration of submission and inferiority, a statement that clashed with Io’s talents as a competitor to create a perfect mix of desire and shame.

Io couldn’t bring herself to answer verbally, instead buying herself time again by over-indulging in the first half of the order. It unfortunately took releasing a grip on one of her cheeks to do it, not that any of them would complain about the trade. She worked her fingers into her mouth, getting them as messily wet as she could with her own saliva. All leading to the moment she finally reached back with that hand, her wet index and middle fingers finding their way to her tightest hole.

For Candice it was a taunting display, showing her something she may never be allowed to do to Io herself but one of the most erotic sights she would ever see. Kairi may have witnessed it many times at that point but she would never tire of it. 

Finally with a whimper Io pushed with her middle finger, encouraging that wet digit to slide into her asshole for the small audience. Her body shivered at the escalating sensation, every little bit of friction setting her nerves ablaze. There was a beautifully submissive moan to match, an act that let Candice know there was no bluffing or lies, that the respected champion was indeed developing something of a craving for humiliating anal. More annoyingly, despite that very craving she herself was still being denied the opportunity to easily benefit from it.

Io continued until her finger sank in fully, down to the knuckle. She kept her eyes closed half from shame and half from pleasure, but even then she was still able to feel the grin from Kairi behind her. It could be argued the sense of anticipation built over the recent hours was to be blamed for her excitement, for her desire to have more in her ass already, but it all still hit her as intensely as a sudden rush. Even if it was still just a small taste of what she really wanted.

She had an interest in denial and teasing, the act of a slow and building desire whether that be herself experiencing it or instead toying with a bottom, but there was a strong part of her that immediately wished Kairi would just throw everything else aside and find a strap-on for her. She was craving it, reduced to working in a second finger and slowly beginning to fuck herself, finger fucking her asshole.

The two women watching gave the situation plenty of time to breathe, the only sounds in the room being Io’s trembling little moans, her own fingers attempting to explore the depths of her asshole. There should be no shame in taking pleasure in her own body, but she chased that feeling of being a submissive bitch. She’d fought so hard for respect in her workplace, had achieved almost everything possible in her particular brand, but using that feeling of personal betrayal helped push herself further into the pleasure, enabling the humiliating act.

Kairi eventually released her grip of Candice’s hair, sitting herself down on the bed next to Io’s erotic display. She could see from the expression on the kneeling woman’s face that her point had been made, that some awareness of the hierarchy was now set. The Pirate Princess used her hands to display the presentation next to her, as if she were showing off a piece of artwork she was particularly proud of. 

“I hope this makes things a little more clear for you.” Kairi giggled, willing herself to take her eyes away from the sight of Io’s fingers buried deep in her own ass and towards Candice’s face, seeing a mix of frustration and lust on the purple haired woman. Kairi had everything Candice wanted, minus the NXT championship itself, and The Poison Pixie had to know deep down that the outcome was far more natural than anything she could have done to have Io Shirai herself.

Kairi turned to run her hand along Io’s back, the woman on all fours whimpering in pleasure at the simple action, the much needed feeling of skin on skin contact.

“Io, bring yourself back a bit…make a little extra room.” Kairi smiled, her tone carrying a genuine warmth, not that she was ever really rude but a lot more direct when she then turned her attention to the kneeling woman. “I want you to join us on the bed, Candice. Round the other side, on all fours facing her.”

There was little doubt what the outcome would be, but Candice still had to clench her fists in stubborn defiance. She tried to keep her eyes on Kairi, but seeing Io’s naked body shuffle back towards her was a clear distraction, even if Io unfortunately had to remove her fingers from her ass to get into position. Candice couldn’t figure out how on Earth she was supposed to think straight when she could see Io’s asshole reacting to the removal of her fingers just a foot away from her, forcing Candice to grasp at an answer. “This isn’t why I’m here.”

“Oh, I know, but you can only really stay and do this for me or leave. If you want to leave that’s fine, I’m pretty sure I can find something to keep myself busy with here.” Kairi’s smile beamed, no doubt referring to the tight ass of Io Shirai waiting for a fucking just a foot away from her. “Or you can stay in my good book, which means our good book, and get on all fours across from Io’s pretty eyes.”

Candice wanted to hold on to her anger, but this twist by Kairi, the idea of eventually being brutally fucked by The Pirate Princess? It was weirdly hot, she had to admit to herself. She’d been trying to push herself into a dominant space with Io but there was a good reason why Candice wasn’t considered a major top in NXT, something made more apparent with her developing excitement at the thought of little Kairi Sane fucking her asshole.

Which, considering she came here to use not just one but two Sky Pirates, would be considered a huge failure for her. The Poison Pixie couldn’t hide her disappointment in herself, looking frustrated as she willingly began to remove what little clothing remained, worrying that showing that side of herself to Io again would lose her opportunity but she was just too aroused to let the chance slip. Besides, maybe if she behaved well enough this gatekeeper of sorts would actually just let her make real use of her girlfriend’s asshole in return.

Kairi smiled at the conflict on Candice’s face as she stripped, leaning over to whisper gentle encouragement into Io’s ear, dropping her teasing character for a moment to check in on her partner. She didn’t want to drag Io down into submission, just...help her along, for both of their benefit. The little nod in return, nervous as it may have been, was enough consent to let Kairi feel comfortable progressing.

After taking a moment to enjoy the naked sight of Candice LeRae, a very fair reason to need to take a second, Kairi leaned back to lightly smack the top of the bed across from Io. “Now come over, face to face.”

Candice wasn’t lacking in confidence in a lot of ways, and was generally considered an attractive woman, but she still felt the need to cover up. She felt exposed, like the cracks in her recent demeanour were entirely on display. Most tops in women’s wrestling had doubts or early periods of missteps finding their dominance, but that never helped ease her. Every time she lost at that stage in her career, every time she bent over for an anal fucking, it always felt like it was another nail in the coffin, and she couldn’t take many more before she lost all chances of respectability.

One small mercy was that there wasn’t any smugness on Io’s face as Candice crawled into position on all fours across from her, barely any distance between their faces. There was a sense of relief, sure, but Io was too wrapped up in her own head to be truly cocky about seeing Candice get into a submissive position once again.

Kairi squeezed Io’s hand with a big smile, though it didn’t take long for her to get back on track. Only a few seconds passed before the intent was made clear, Kairi moving from squeezing Io’s hand to giving a soft squeeze to a certain pair of fingers, having been deep in Io’s ass just a couple of minutes ago. “Let her taste you...she’s earned it. Show her there are no hard feelings from us.”

Io looked nervously up to Kairi, before back to Candice. She knew it would usually be considered more humiliating to be the one tasting ass, but this was her asshole. The top of NXT, the women’s champion. Someone tasting her ass in that way was offering up further evidence of her submission, that her ass was no longer off limits to the women in the locker room. That she wasn’t special anymore.

Slowly she brought up her fingers, watching Candice’s lips spread in preparation as a sign of consent. The two of them locked eyes, their battle one that was increasingly conflicting and confusing for each of them. Candice LeRae latching on desperately to an image of dominance she never earned and that she could never truly maintain. Io Shirai was coming to terms with the arousal that could come from a well-earned defeat, or from the frustrating and humiliating pleasure that came with an unearned loss. Submitting to someone she was above. Every little shift in direction from either of them never went unnoticed by the other, and this would surely be another action for them to process.

Io brought her fingers to Candice’s lips, the two of them sharing in their individual humiliations. The purple haired woman whimpered, the taste and scent immediately hitting her, swallowing her senses. It made her want to do everything she could with Io’s ass even more, the desire instant, but if the alternative was spending her life tasting whatever fingers or toys had been in Io’s asshole that was a disgustingly attractive alternative.

The NXT women’s champion watched as her fingers were taken into Candice’s mouth, watching the eagerness develop within seconds, knowing the taste would naturally fade and diminish with each second driving Candice into shameful need for more. 

Io looked her rival in the eye, pulling her fingers away from her mouth much to the frustration of The Poison Pixie. Neither of them would likely gain any footing against the other that night, that much was clear, and the silent realisation of that at least helped each of them to surrender. Kairi had actually stepped away for a minute, something even Io didn’t register, lost in this conflict with the submissive Candice LeRae across from her. 

It was Io that made the next move, though she had to turn her head away from the other woman for a moment to do so, to stomach the humiliation of taking it upon herself to commit to the next action. Soon afterwards the Japanese wrestler brought that hand of hers back around her again to between her ass cheeks, her arousal rushing her to push two fingers into her ass once more.

Candice pieced together what would happen, but that didn’t stop her being completely overwhelmed, watching the impossibly attractive and respected Io Shirai roughly fingerfuck her own asshole for a few seconds. The Poison Pixie couldn’t suppress a moan of her own just from watching, her lips parted in desire and hope.

A hope that was soon fulfilled, a look of humiliation but mutual understanding on Io’s face as she pulled her fingers from her asshole, offering the more fresh and direct taste to the purple haired woman by placing those fingers to her mouth again.

Candice was thankful to a shameful degree, wasting no time to wrap her lips around those two fingers again, this time the taste so much stronger. Not to mention how much more intense it felt that there was no direction given to either of them the second time, just a silent acknowledgement between them that Io wanted to have her asshole fingered, she wanted to offer up that taste, and Candice equally wanting to wrap her lips around those digits and orally explore the depths of the ass she most wanted to fuck.

There was at least a little power handed over to Io as Candice gagged at the rough force of her fingers, accidental or not, but it barely helped the champion. The act felt dirty, like her own asshole was more just another toy granting someone else pleasure. Of course that particular someone else also happened to be a woman obsessed with getting to fuck Io’s asshole, adding an extra wrinkle to matters.

The two of them were so lost in the act that Io barely caught a glimpse of the returning Kairi Sane, now nude, her lover’s reappearance a secret for only a moment before she made herself known in more blunt terms. Candice’s hips were roughly grabbed, pulled backwards into position with little warning. The purple haired woman looked back in panic as she felt the tell-tale announcement of something against her asshole, a thick black strap-on harnessed around Kairi’s waist.

“Fuck! Wait…!” Candice tried to stammer, to buy herself time. She had already accepted that she wouldn’t go untouched that night but it felt so sudden, and the awareness that Io was taking in every little shift of expression made it all the more degrading. She knew for a fact the other woman had no reason to speak up in any attempt to halt the progression and save her some dignity, all she could do is try to grovel in an attempt to buy herself a little time before the inevitable fucking.

“Shh…” Kairi whispered, pulling back only to first smear a little extra lubrication against Candice’s asshole. “Just one little fucking and I’ll be out of the way...I promise. Then you can set your sights back on her, that is what you want, right?”

Candice spoke through gritted teeth, challenged both verbally and by how much she had missed having a thick cock in her tight ass, this promise something she both needed and feared. “More than anything...”

That was all that really needed to be said, the two Joshi wrestlers knowing that Candice would try to emotionally survive any degradation they threw at her that day if it would just keep her on track towards her goal.

The usually chirpy Kairi didn’t waste time with more words or teasing, a determined arousal on her face as she pushed the lubricated cock into Candice LeRae’s asshole, spreading that little target and putting The Poison Pixie in her true place within seconds.

The dominance and roughness was something Candice would have expected far more from the likes of Rhea Ripley, not the little Pirate Princess, but Kairi helped to bury that view of her within seconds with the quick and vicious claiming of Candice’s ass. The purple haired woman gripped desperately at the bed sheets, weeks of sporadic dominance doing nothing to stop her instantly moaning like any other anal bitch within seconds of having a cock in her ass.

The strap-on didn’t immediately sink in as deeply as it could as it would take some time to suitably stretch Candice’s tight hole, but Kairi didn’t feel a need to be overly pleasant towards the woman that had tried to degrade her and had just failed miserably. No, it was far more fun for Kairi to try and make it as punishing as she could from the offset.

"Fuck! Fuck…" Candice tried to lower her voice to a mumble, her arms shaking in her attempt to support herself during the early stages of her sodomy. Physically it should have been no issue for the athletic woman, but there was a big part of her that really wanted to just crumble and have this little pirate wannabe really wreck her ass, really drive her down into the bed without a care, but she had to try and stay strong for a little longer. 

Io could see that beyond the lust and pain on Candice’s face, all a reaction to the violation of her ass, there was a determination there in her expression. The repeated failure at capturing the NXT women’s championship, being ass fucked by the tops of the locker room, her attitude change not quite leading to the results she needed...it all made her more desperate to finally accomplish a task, a goal, and unfortunately for Io that target was clearly to fuck her in the ass in a most humbling and humiliating way. To drag down the woman that took her anal virginity, that defeated her time and time again. To hold something over her, forever.

It was an obsession for The Poison Pixie. She would have loved to defeat Io Shirai fairly, to take her championship and then spend the night getting her accustomed to being her bitch in the more traditional way that had flooded women’s wrestling, but so many losses made her bitterly aware that conventional methods wouldn’t work anymore. She’d sunken low enough to drag Io’s lover into it, to try and use Kairi for leverage yet had failed miserably, paying the price with each slow thrust inside of her, her asshole stretching to accommodate the cruel length. She was committed to finding another way after this night, looking Io in the eye, trying and failing to hold back her moans as Kairi made her little more than another anal bitch.

“Aw, it’s not so bad, is it?” Kairi giggled, eyes down to watch her strap-on disappear into the depths of that little hole, only to be pulled back out again, hearing the whimpers at the subsequent push forward. She looked over to her partner, laying out the positions for the night a bit further. “Io, keep her motivated. Turn around and spread yourself. Give her something to focus on.”

Io inspected Kairi’s face, aroused at the intended humiliation of displaying her asshole to her rival again but still surprised that her partner would put her in the line of fire like that. The smile on Kairi’s face and clear care meant the champion could surely debate the choice if she truly felt uncomfortable, but that it was still an order unless a limit was reached. Kairi savoured the inevitable sight of Io lowering her head in submission, beginning to turn herself around on all fours once more.

It was a look of humiliated submission from Io that Kairi had the pleasure of witnessing a few times in their bedroom, but the fact it was usually Kairi offering up her ass always made it more intense when the roles were reversed like this.

Io lowered her head against the mattress, never once able to ignore the rhythmic pounding behind her, Kairi’s hips crashing against Candice’s asscheeks, skewering her with the fake cock. Raising her ass high Io finally reached back to spread her meaty cheeks once more, her asshole displayed so closely for Candice’s torment and pleasure. It continued to pain the champion to present herself like that, offering up her asshole as some eventual trophy to be had, but it was worryingly a little easier with each attempt. 

It helped Candice feel like an emotional mess, her heart and mind struggling to know what to focus on. She was taking another rough ass fucking that proved how submissive she could be, moaning like any other anal slut in the locker room all the while, but looking at the spread ass of Io so painfully close dragged every dominant fantasy to the surface.

What a life she could have. She could come home every day to a cowed and submissive Io Shirai waiting. Her rival always collared, always denied and excited until her Mistress chose to reward her with the tease of an orgasm or simply a brutal ass fucking. She could have those lips around a gag whenever she wanted, and only when she didn’t want the Japanese woman’s tongue between her legs of course. The bitch would fill in whatever role was needed every single day and without boundaries, not just this occasional deal. Sex toy, obedient pet, devoted maid. Candice was sure there would even be days she would just want to torment the poor woman. Slap her, spit on her, watch that dignity crumble as the once proud Io Shirai would thank her for the abuse, slipping down to all fours and dragging her tongue across her boots…

“Just fucking please let me do it…” Candice pleaded, overcome with thoughts of owning the humiliated woman in front of her. She elaborated, as much as she could with the pleasure of having her ass pounded. “Please, Kairi. Let me fuck her ass…!”

Io Shirai kept her head down in pure humiliation hearing that request, gripping her own ass cheeks tighter, trying to accept her place in that moment. She knew the choice would ultimately be her own and not Kairi’s, she would always get the final say on who does what to her body, but there was no doubt it was all quite a fall from grace. She had spent years crafting herself into the greatest wrestler she could, a respected woman and top in her industry, but she knew very well there was a chance she could give so much of it up if her lover just told her to when she was this vulnerable. If Kairi handed Io’s asshole over to Candice’s cruel whims, knowing that The Poison Pixie was so obsessed, she couldn’t see it ending with just one ass fucking. Worse than that she couldn't see herself refusing such an advance in that moment, painfully aroused.

Kairi giggled. She was hardly a true top herself, but begging to fuck another woman in the ass the way Candice was just sounded so desperate and low even in comparison to her own degrading experiences in the past. She had been little more than a trio of holes for Asuka to fuck during their time as Kabuki Warriors, and her time under Carmella had introduced her to other humiliations like bondage and domestic service, likely as a result of Carmella being unable to match the pure sexual aggression and strength that women like Asuka possessed.

“You want my real answer?” Kairi asked, her voice sounding so genuinely sweet even as she pushed herself forwards, her strap-on sinking snuggly into Candice’s bowels.

“Yes!” Candice sharpy answered, fingers clawing at the sheets below the three of them. It was a stupid question, only serving to frustrate her by making her wait.

“My answer is…” Kairi trailed off to build suspense, chirpy as ever even as she kept the other woman on edge in an almost juvenile cruelty. She kept her hands on Candice’s hips, but her sight remained on Io’s submissive display of her asshole, the target of Candice’s obsession.

The Poison Pixie felt like screaming, she’d bent over and taken an ass fucking for this and the least Kairi could do is not drag out her answer or just simply fuck her instead.

“Something you’ve been so quick to forget is that it is not actually up to me, Candice. I miss the old you, you are annoying, but I am more than happy for you to fuck her as much as you want, as frequently as you want, as long as it doesn’t interfere with our relationship. It just has to be on her terms, which are…?” Kairi expected the purple haired woman to answer, the following seconds of silence reinforcing that idea.

Candice growled, closing her eyes in frustration. She couldn’t even focus on the pleasure of being ass fucked by this frustrating wannabe pirate, having to fill in the blanks and answer with something she hadn’t yet accomplished. “I have to beat her…”

Kairi gave a rewarding spank, her voice almost obnoxiously positive. “That’s right! Until then I do know something you can do, however. Get a little closer, Io, but don’t stop spreading.”

Io had taken a deep breath of relief that her partner continued to understand her and wasn’t about to throw her into an assfucking from Candice LeRae that night. She was even more thankful that Kairi read her enough to understand she still craved something, that little order to keep her ass spread just firm enough to let her continue experiencing the conflicting submissive feelings.

The champion shuffled back with a whimper, the eventual little tease of breath against her most sensitive parts driving drove her desires even further, Candice’s face almost brushing against her holes. 

“I don’t care what you think about while you do this, Candice, but you’re going to be a good little bitch and bury your tongue in her ass while I fuck you. You can pretend you’re rimming her to prepare her ass for you, if you want…” Kairi practically winked, from her position able to see both of them take in that instruction.

She truly didn't care if Candice would grant herself the dignity of doing it while imagining pleasant dominant fantasies or if she'd commit to treating herself in the way an asslicking bitch probably should, but she was naturally curious what went on inside Candice’s mind. 

Not that it mattered as Candice wasted no time, the minutes spent staring at that hole making her more than eager to bury anything she could in there. A strap-on, a plug, fingers, or even her tongue, as ordered. Io squealed at finally feeling something other than her own fingers inside her, the talented and experienced tongue of Candice LeRae quickly digging its way into her forbidden hole, tasting her. Despite the initial shiver of humiliation the champion never once removed her hands, obediently spreading her cheeks further, offering up her desirable asshole to her hungry rival.

Io had been waiting on the sidelines for much of that evening so far, groaning in pleasure at finally feeling a touch from one of the women, pushing herself against that eager tongue in her ass, an unfocused moan dripping from her so soon. “More…”

“You hear that? Work harder.” Kairi gave another sharp spank, watching the tight little ass of Candice push back against her strap-on, clearly having gained an affection for little displays of pain and abuse during her submissive adventures.

Candice kept her face buried between the smothering cheeks of Io Shirai, turning her head just enough to try and answer more clearly, albeit still muffled in a most pleasurable way, a little ‘yes Mistress!’ likely what she was trying to say. It was incredibly hard to focus with the taste and scent of Io’s asshole completely dominating her world in that moment despite both being equally humiliated at the situation.

If Candice couldn’t wriggle her way into a situation where she could fuck Io soon this would be the closest she would get to doing anything with her ass, painfully aware of the possibility and devoting herself to making the most of it, orally making love to her asshole. She tried not to overthink every moan she could hear, trying not to jump through the hoops of convincing herself it was a submissive reaction from the champion.

It very well could have been, but there arguably should have been no shame in a top enjoying a submissive tongue up their ass, most of the tops were just careful about appearing overly appreciative of the sensations of any amount of anal pleasure. 

For better or worse Io couldn't control herself enough that day to hide her pleasure, not even trying to present herself in a dominant capacity as she pushed herself back against Candice’s face, smothering her in an attempt to capture more of that tongue inside her. 

There was an attempt from Kairi to reach over and hold her in place by gripping her purple hair, trying to ensure she continued to obediently pleasure her girlfriend, but it proved to be a struggle given her short nature and the distraction of fucking the whining bitch's asshole. The Pirate Princess recommitted her efforts to keep Candice in a submissive haze, using every ounce of strength in her little body to overwhelm The Poison Pixie with degrading anal pleasure. 

The worst part was that a hateful fucking felt so right. The old Candice LeRae was still there somewhere, the one that would be disgusted in herself for her lying and cheating, for cutting corners, and that made part of her want to feel every bit of discomfort and pain mixed in with the blunt pleasure.

It unfortunately took pulling her mouth away from Io's ass to do so, but eventually Candice had to beg for more, unable to comprehend just how good it felt, how much she missed just feeling like another bitch for a competitor. 

“Harder, please!” Candice finally demanded the strap-on wielding Kairi, trying to push back in rhythm to feel more inside her. “PLEASE! Ruin my ass, Kairi, please! Harder…!”

Kairi cackled in a way that showed her time as a Kabuki Warrior was not yet completely behind her, amused by the blatant need from the woman that was apparently there to ruin her partner, ruin her relationship and take Io away.

"I don't know, you've already decided to stop licking her ass and we've barely started!" Kairi tutted, slowing her thrusts to a crawl, closing her eyes to try and 'feel' every bit of friction as the strap-on slowly teased Candice’s asshole, making it clench and try to hold on to any pleasure available. "Care to try begging again?" 

Candice gripped the bed sheets in frustration, a needy whine escaping her. "Don't make me wait...please, Kairi, fucking please fuck my ass! I'll worship her ass all night if I have to, I'll worship yours, I'll do anything you fucking want just don't stop. I am sorry for everything so just please FUCK MY ASS! PLEASE FUCKING RUIN MY ASS, MISTRESS KAIRI!"

There was not an ounce of false sincerity in her request, lightly pushing herself back and forth to try and motivate The Pirate Princess to fuck her asshole, trying to appeal to Kairi by making the display as attractive as she could. Despite the motions she was clearly still trying to behave, to not take too much pleasure without permission. It was likely the closest thing to true obedience Candice had shown.

"What was that?" Kairi happily asked, doing her best not to happily clap. "Was that Mistress Kairi I heard?" 

There was a humiliated groan from The Poison Pixie, cursing herself not just for letting the humiliating phrase slip out but also for giving Kairi something to focus on that wasn't just getting back to fucking her ass. "Yes, Mistress Kairi…"

"That's so cute!" Kairi gave a big smile, since it was rare she was ever called such a term. She rewarded the turn with a sharp thrust, watching the woman below her hold onto Io’s leg for support, that ass still just inches away. "But no, that is all wrong. I'm no Mistress, you should know that already." 

Kairi pressing her body softly against her back brought another moan from Candice’s lips, working to almost distract her for a moment before another dose of humiliation was administered.

“You have to remember that I’m just like you. I’m not a Mistress, I’m not one of the big mean tops around here.” Kairi could hardly hold back her giggle, giving a firm smack to Candice’s cute butt just to prove she wouldn’t even try to squirm away. “I’ve been owned, and as far as I am concerned I am owned again now. You’re getting buttfucked by another little subbie. How’s that feel? Doesn’t make you very big and powerful does it?”

Candice quivered, the strength in her arms wavering enough that she felt forced to collapse down onto the bed as Kairi taunted her with the truth. She closed her eyes with a whimper, ashamed that even then her ass was still trying to desperately grip on to Kairi’s strap-on, an object that was frankly far too big for her little stature.

The Poison Pixie verbally stumbled, struggling to think straight. She couldn’t hold together an argument, a defense against Kairi’s points, too selfish to think of anything but her delayed orgasm. “I’m fucking sorry, ok, just tell me what I need to do to cum…”

“Oh, I don’t trust you one bit. The moment you’re out of here you’ll be back to your usual...what’s the word...antics?” Kairi struggled for a moment to recall the English term she was looking for. "Which is fine but let's not pretend you'll do anything for me. You'll just do whatever you can handle to get the chance to cum, right?" 

"Right…" Candice tried to agree, swallowing at the feeling her chance for immediate pleasure was slipping away. Not that either of the two other women should feel sorry for her, given how much she loved orgasm control at Io's expense.

Kairi smiled softly, planting a little kiss against Candice’s back before pulling herself away, removing her strap-on much to Candice’s instant and vocal displeasure.

"No…!" Candice growled in frustration, fists clenched. She didn't sound powerful or demanding, purely desperate. Kairi wasn’t even in the top class of buttfuckers in the wrestling world, far from it, but she was still good enough for desperate Candice LeRae to feel completely dominated.

"Shhh." Kairi smiled as she lowered her own kneeling position on the bed, dismissing Candice’s very simple complaint. She hummed happily as she placed her hands against Candice’s ass cheeks, spreading them and tilting the other woman forward slightly to get the best possible view of her now-gaping asshole.

The slight push from Kairi forced Candice to use Io's naked body for support, forcing an intimacy between the two enemies while Kairi inspected her handiwork.

“It looks so good, you should be proud!” Kairi happily acclaimed, playing a little more with her cheeks to watch how her hole reacted to the movements. “I think we’ve got plenty of time so I’m sure I can improve it with a little effort, but first I think it is important for you two to kiss and make up. At least for now, before you go back to being angry at each other and I have to constantly hear about it.”

Kairi left them to process that order for a moment, getting into a more comfy position against the headboard. She had no doubt it would be a temporary resolution, as Io was clearly working through some baggage and Candice was...well, frankly deranged at that point, but there was no reason why she couldn’t enjoy a little act of affection between the two of them.

Seeing Candice begin moving into position first, her desire to orgasm soon surely her driving motivation, Kairi quickly applauded. “Io, learn a thing from her and move!”

“Yes, Kairi…” Came the grumble of verbal obedience from the champion, her own physical pleasure arguably coming behind Candice’s so far. At least Candice got to enjoy some anal action, humiliating as she may have found it. So far Io had only had the pleasure of a little rimming, and would greatly appreciate more of it soon even if it meant kneeling across from Candice on her bed, Kairi watching, while she tried to build up the confidence to press her lips to her rival’s. 

There was a transparent grin on Kairi’s face as she slowly brought her own hands together, one hand clearly playing the role of Io and the other of Candice, imitating that they should follow the example and press their naked bodies together. Partially for her own amusement, and partially to try and force them to accept it felt good.

Momentarily their feud was partially swept under the rug, the two women looking at each other with a mix of lust and jealousy. Candice was bitter that she'd been positioned below Io once more, while the Japanese woman was partially resentful that she simply hadn't been filled first, hoping Kairi would rectify that problem soon enough by putting that strap-on to use in her ass instead. 

There was a brief glance over to Kairi from Candice, the little pirate still wielding the strap-on that had been inside her ass just a minute ago, causing another shiver up Candice’s spine at the sight of it, the reminder of it. She needed that cock back inside her, and definitely sooner rather than later. Enough so that she was willing to take the first step, shuffling over to Io on her knees.

Io held the expectation of a scowl or a direct comment from Candice, some reminder that this doesn’t change anything, but instead the purple haired woman advanced upon her with a firm kiss, gripping the champion’s arms. There was never a chance of love and affection being on show, but the alternative of a lustful bout for dominance between their tongues was hardly unpleasant.

Under Kairi’s watchful gaze the performance went on for a good minute, Candice eventually settling on gripping Io’s hair as the latter ran her hand down Candice’s side, gradually slipping down between her legs to feel just how wet The Poison Pixie was after her claims of need.

Needless to say, Io’s fingers were instantly coated in signs of arousal, signally for Kairi to fake clearing her throat.

“Don’t get her too excited! She still hasn’t earned it.” Kairi beamed, getting herself a little more comfortable while she watched the two of them turn to face her on the bed, Io on the left and Candice on the right, both of their hearts racing after working themselves up in the embrace.

“I did what you asked! Just...please, Kairi, just let me cum…” Candice requested with her head lowered, her energy fading midway through the sentence as she realised it was probably futile, that she could be strung along for hours and probably deserve it for all the times she had forced Io to beg in private. She could only hope Kairi would be understanding enough to grant her mercy, or would let her grovel and beg enough to make her needs clear.

Kairi shook her head with a big smile, pointing down to the only article on her otherwise naked body, a gesture towards her strap-on that instantly aroused and horrified each of the two women. “When I said kiss and make up, I meant here. Both of you, together.”

The Pirate Princess had never looked more comfy, crooking her finger and motioning for the two of them to get closer. She wouldn’t let them delay or deny their attraction to the idea, and truly couldn’t wait to see Candice especially go ass to mouth after all she’d done. Not that watching her girlfriend help out was a negative at all, an extra cherry on top.

“There is plenty for both of you, come on. Clean.” Kairi delighted in her own words, watching both of them try to process the demand. She knew for a fact both would love to clean Candice’s ass off of the strap-on, but also knew neither would want to make the first move and face willing humiliation in front of the other, the two bitches needing an extra push. “How about...whoever impresses me most actually gets to cum today?”

Candice glanced over once more to her enemy, seeing an equal shade of red blossoming on her face. There was an accompanying expression of defeat as they lowered themselves to a little crawl closer, the look of mutual humiliation bringing great joy to Kairi Sane as they approached the dirty strap-on, accepting that they wanted to obey, especially if it would earn a much needed orgasm for either of them.

Neither took it directly into their mouth, instead running their tongues along the artificial cock, tasting the depths of Candice’s ass in an extremely submissive display. Candice may have had to close her eyes to deal with the shame, but Io kept her gaze up towards her lover, rewarded with a light brush to her hair as she set herself to work on cleaning the strap-on, tasting Candice’s ass along it.

Kairi may have been unsure which of them would ultimately be granted an orgasm first but she was in no rush to decide, basking in the luxury of having Io Shirai and Candice LeRae devoting their lips and tongues to cleaning her strap-on together, putting on a performance by inevitably making out with the strap-on between them, revelling in their combined humiliation.

* * *

Candice began the degrading act of trying to quietly tiptoe around the house, attempting to gather her clothing without waking up either of the two Sky Pirates. She felt a complete mess, experiencing a walk of shame without any alcohol in her system to blame it on.

She’d managed to get as far as clumsily putting her jeans on, halfway through pulling her top down over her head before noticing Kairi was up and waiting to say hello. The Pirate Princess was still nude and smiling, but thankfully was no longer wielding that dreaded strap-on.

The Poison Pixie paused in her tracks for a moment, the bitterness of her failure that day more than clear on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced.

“Shhh.” Kairi delicately raised a finger to her own lips, before motioning over to Io still passed out. Candice maybe should have been happy not to deal with both of them, but she was thoroughly exhausted of the champion being treated as oh so special once again. Kairi continued quietly, though that caused the other woman to strain a bit due to the lack of volume and the prevalence of her accent. “I have no hard feelings towards you, Candice.”

There was a genuine smile on Kairi’s face that threatened to push Candice’s cynicism away, though not as greatly as feeling Kairi reach out to gently hold her hand between both of hers. It took a moment for Candice to remember her frustrations, eager to embrace them so she wouldn’t feel like she was ‘lowering’ herself to forgiveness after one afternoon of submission.

“Don’t think this changes anything.” Candice tried to sound firm, but it was hard to feel confident when she could still feel her body reacting to the fucking session not long ago. “I don’t respect her, and I don’t respect you. I will get what I want.”

Kairi understood that it was something of a lost cause, giving a delicate nod and another smile. “That may be true, and that’s ok. I just wanted to say that if you ever want to drop this thing and come back to us, I’ll be more than happy to accept you. I mean that.”

Candice practically snorted in her dismissal of the idea, glancing over to the sleeping champion and then back to troublesome little Kairi Sane, unfairly feeling that her momentum had been halted by her interference. “Not going to happen.”

“I understand. I tried, I can say that.” Kairi nodded in awareness that the idea being accepted was highly unlikely, not that it would erase the smile from her face. She could read that the purple haired woman had little interest in discussing things at that moment, and honestly didn’t really blame her. 

Each of the three women had at some point done unsavoury things to get ahead of the competition, but Kairi understood how deeply Candice felt Io’s betrayal all those months ago. The timing still stuck with Kairi, after all. She felt that maybe if she had stayed in NXT just a few weeks longer she could have either helped Io through the losses to avoid her snapping, or likely would have been the recipient of the attack instead. She felt a degree of survivor’s guilt over that knowledge, at that stage in her career watching safely from the main roster.

More than anything Candice wanted the same recognition and success Io had experienced. She’d watched Io achieve championship success and a rejuvenated career at her expense, meanwhile her own turn had led to nothing of real value. Inside it made her fear that she was just naturally missing whatever it took to make it to the top. It wasn’t about being heroic or evil in her attempts, it wasn’t about her confidence or attitude. She just wasn’t good enough.

For that, she felt an obsession with trying to drag Io down to her level. Sadly that seemed a lot more possible than the pure fantasy of Candice actually becoming some respected champion and top in the NXT locker room.

Candice took that opportunity to gather her remaining articles and excuse herself. She felt stupid, she couldn’t believe that she had somehow managed to leave feeling used and degraded when it should have been so simple. Worse was knowing she’d no doubt violate herself to the memory once she was alone.

She would commit herself to doing whatever it took, regardless of consequence, to finally have Io Shirai’s complete surrender if even temporarily. At any cost, even if she needed help to accomplish it. The Poison Pixie felt like she had no choice anymore after that one final failure, her head down in shame as she began the miserable journey home.

There was no such dilemma for the Sky Pirates, Kairi having already cuddled back up to the drowsy but happy Io in their home.

“I’ll be honest...” Kairi began to mutter, the smaller of the two lazily functioning as the big spoon in a loose embrace. “It was really, really hard to say no earlier today so I need you to do the right thing.”

“The right thing being…?” Io let that trail off with a smile, expecting her partner to verbally fill in the blanks for her. Of course that came with choosing to roll over so that she could look her partner in the eye, not giving Kairi a chance to disguise her blush.

“I was completely bluffing at the start and really, really wanted her to fuck me so you better do the right thing and take me, ok? I’m telling you to fuck me.” Kairi bluntly stated, somewhere between a question and a demand. While she had won plenty of points with her performance that day it didn’t mean she’d just be handed everything, however. 

Io grinned at the look of need on Kairi’s face, not wanting to gloss over what she had done for her that day but not wanting to get off track too much. “You didn't have to hide that for me, but you are missing an important word.”

Kairi grumbled, though it was clearly a performance from each of them. She knew what was expected from her, and couldn’t imagine refusing to say it if it meant getting what she wanted. “Please?”

The champion wasn’t even sure where the discarded strap-on had ended up during the festivities, but she sealed her intentions by rolling over onto the squirmy pirate and pinning her down with a dominant kiss.

Io took great relief in not having Candice even slightly on her mind for the remainder of the evening, wrapped up in the comfort of her trusting partner. That fact alone would prove to push the bitter Poison Pixie to a new low in her conquest soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly behind with everything due to real life, but thank you to anyone that came back to read this. Might not be what you're hoping for, but maybe the next chapter will be back on track in that case, I know this is a bit of a side-step.
> 
> Any comments or reviews are very welcome as always, thank you.
> 
> This chapter was brought to you by Io Shirai looking a solid 10/10 on the last couple of NXT shows, just as a side note.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely appreciate all kudos, comments and reviews and hope you enjoyed it. I know this one was a little more specific in terms of kinks than most so it's all good if not, ha. Thank you!


End file.
